Front Lines
by CollieandShire
Summary: After a bolt of lightning strikes a house two girls are transferred back in time to WWII, where they not only meet Hogan and his men but discover that their time period isn't exactly as fun and adventurous as it seems. Summary revised because of confusion. AU.
1. Trekking Across Europe

_Hello there everyone!_

_Well, this is my very first Hogan's Heroes fanfiction story, so I hope you like it. :D I've known and watched Hogan's Heroes for years, but this past month is the first time our whole family has watched it together, and we've discovered we're in love with the show. :) It inspired me to write this story, so I hope you like it and you'll review!_

_Before I start I want to dedicate this story to RowdyClara, my first friend on fanfiction and one of my really good ones. Thanks for always inspiring me and being my friend! :D Hope to meet you someday, but for now I guess we'll have to be satisfied with 'Faith and Emma' meeting each other. :D_

_Thanks for reading everyone and please review! Thank you!  
_

_-Shire from CollieandShire_

* * *

_Chapter One_

Trekking Across Europe

"Okay, that was probably not the best idea ever, Emma."

"I thought that would work."

"Yeah, it worked all right. Now we've got the whole Nazi army on our tail and the Red Army to boot!"

Emma grinned sheepishly, and brushed back her almost blond hair. "Sorry."

Faith couldn't help but grin back, and then suppressed a giggle. "His face did look really funny when we asked for directions _out_ of Germany."

Emma didn't even bother holding it in, she let out a laugh. "Next time we ask that we'd best remember to ask it in _German, _not English."

Faith's face turned sour at the mention. "Yeah, well, if we think about it this really shouldn't be a laughing matter. The Gestapo and the SS are searching for us and we already overstayed our welcome with the Russians."

Emma grimaced. When they'd first arrived they'd found themselves in the boarders of Russian owned territory. At first they'd been quite frightened, but once they'd figured out what year it was tried to use it to their advantage. The war was in full swing now, and the Russians were on the ally side. So when they'd first met up with the Russian soldier they'd used the excuse of allies to find shelter and safety. "We're Americans!" Faith had exclaimed as they stared down the barrel of a Russian rifle with a bayonet attached to the end of it.

The Russian guard they'd stumbled across stared at them, first in shock and then in suspension. He began speaking in rapid Russian, to which Emma could only pick out a couple words.

"I think he said 'if you're Americans than what are you doing here instead of back in your safe homes in the US of A?"

Faith turned to Emma in surprise, brushing her nearly black hair out of her face. "You understand Russian _that well_?" She'd asked, impressed.

"Uhh, I really only caught Americans, homes and USA." Emma explained.

"Do you think you know enough Russian to convince him we're not German spies?" she yelped as the Russian poked her with his bayonet to keep her from talking. He began calling to his comrades, much to Emma's and Faith's chagrin.

"I think I know enough to get by." She mused, furrowing her brow as she tried to remember the basic Russian she'd learned.

"Well please hurry up!"

Four more guards came running up and brandished their rifles at the girls, and the girls lifted their hands up in surrender.

"_Dobryy denʹ_." Emma said cheerfully. "_Kak dela_?"

The Russian soldiers stared at her, and then one demanded something in Russian. Faith glanced at Emma, hoping against home she'd understood him.

"_Da_." She nodded. She gestured to Faith and herself and spoke a couple of words. Faith wasn't quite sure what she said, but whatever it was the Russians liked it.

The four soldiers broke into wide grins, and they laughed. They then lowered their weapons and shook both girls' hands.

Then the first soldier began gesturing ahead and speaking in Russian, showing them to follow him.

Faith was amazed at the change of attitude, and followed next to Emma as they walked along with the four Russian soldiers. She couldn't help but be curious, and leaned over towards Emma.

"What did you tell them?" she whispered.

Emma whispered back, "I told them 'hello, how are you?' and then the blond one asked me if we were Russian and I told him that we were Russian Bolsheviks just like them."

"Bolsheviks?"

"You know, Reds, Socialists, Bolsheviks, Russkies, Commies, members of the Red party, that kind of thing."

Faith stared at her friend. "You mean to tell me you told them we were _Communists_?"

Emma looked down at the ground. "That's all the Russian I know." She hissed back. "And keep quiet, we don't want them thinking that we're speaking in English so they don't understand. I think I also mentioned to them something about us speaking in English so that if they were German spies they wouldn't understand us."

"Oh great." Faith groaned. "Why on earth did you tell them we were Communists?"

"Because that's about the limit of my Russian." Emma exclaimed. "My _La Madre _wanted me to learn _Espanol, _not R_usskiy._"

"Glad you know Spanish, but that's not going to help us here."

From there on things went downhill very quickly. From the beginning when the four Red soldiers introduced them to the Russian Colonel Roskoldikov he regarded them with suspicion, not only because of their strange cloths but because of their speech and their knowledge in what the Red Army was planning. But due to the fact that they were Americans (which they had to quickly explain when the Russians realized they were very limited in their knowledge of the language) Colonel Roskoldikov could not lay a hand on them at all. They were allies with the Russians, and if the Russians did anything to them the Americans would not be happy at all. Things stayed alright for three days, until Emma made a slip up. She discovered her Mp3 was still in her pocket, and couldn't resist playing the Communist theme from the fourth Indiana Jones movie to amuse Faith. At that second Colonel Roskoldikov walked into the room they were sharing and as soon as he saw the strange device he thought it was a bomb.

"Where did you get _that_!" he shouted, grabbing it from Emma and dangling it in the air. "I knew you were trouble from the beginning!"

"That's _not _what you think it is!" Emma exclaimed. "Please don't break it."

Roskoldikov glared at them, and then turned his attention to the device in his hand. Faith and Emma watched him breathlessly, their eyes wide as he examined the Mp3.

"This is not a bomb." He said finally. "But can you explain it?"

"It's, uhh, well…" Emma began, and Faith quickly jumped in.

"It's a radio!" She announced. That too, turned out to be a mistake.

"So, you're spies." Roskoldikov growled. He dropped the Mp3 on the ground and crossed his arms.

"We're not spies!" Emma cried out. "Why would two girls be spies?"

"You've acted strange from the beginning, and now I'm beginning to wonder just _what _you really are." He shot back. "And the more and more I spend time with you the more and more I know that you're most certainly not normal _Amerikantsy_."

"What do you mean, we're not normal Americans?" Emma demanded, obviously getting tired of this. Faith glanced sideways at her and silently pleaded with her not to say anything stupid. "What, do you think we're from the future or something?"

She said it so bluntly that a normal person would have taken it at a joke. But Roskoldikov didn't.

"That's what I'm wondering."

Faith's face went white, and Emma's mouth fell open. "That would-that would be ridiculous." Emma stammered.

What happened next was kind of a blur to the girls. It all happened so fast, the only thing they remembered was someone bursting into the room to see Colonel Roskoldikov and the two girls grabbing the Mp3 and taking off. Now when someone is fleeing that instantly makes the confronter want to chase, and that's exactly what happened. Roskoldikov had men on them like a dog on a fox, and the girls barely managed to hide.

"We have got to get out of Russia." Faith gasped, her breaths coming in fast gulps as she tried to steady herself. "Like, really soon."

"Agreed." Emma coughed, her asthma making it difficult for her to breath. "Heaven knows why we're even here in the first place."

"And we have yet to figure out how to get back." Faith groaned.

Thus began the journey _out _of Russia. The only problem? Whatever Russia didn't own Germany owned. And it just so happened that the one train they managed to hitch a ride on was heading straight into the Fatherland. _Deutschland. _Through it all the girls had two more confrontations with the Russians, each time barely managing to escape. The word had been sounded all through the country-the American girls were not to be allowed to escape. Faith and Emma weren't sure if it was because they'd humiliated the Red Army or if because they really had figured out they were from the future, whatever the case they had to get out of Russia and into allied owned territory.

Which was why when they discovered they had arrived in Germany, the last place on _earth _they wanted to be during the year of 1943, they had set out to find the best way out of the country.

"You know this would have been a little more fun if I could remember what year Indiana Jones and his assistant Mac were here, posing as Nazis to get some secret information. I think it was this year, but I don't remember what city they were in, and for sure I don't know what city we're in!" Emma complained, dragging her feet as they walked down the street. "I'm pretty sure it was this year, though."

"That makes sense." Faith nodded. "I'm no Indiana Jones expert, but ask me anything about Black Sheep Squadron and I'll give you a lecture."

Emma stopped and turned to face her black-haired friend. "They wouldn't by chance be around here, would they?" She inquired hopefully. "Aren't they pilots? They could fly us out of here!"

"No! They fought the Japanese, not the Germans." Faith told her. "Otherwise I'd be hyperventilating."

"I believe it."

And then Emma had gotten the brilliant idea of asking a traffic director how to get out of Germany. Sometimes Faith couldn't believe the stuff her friend was willing to try, and before she had a chance to knock some sense into Emma found herself staring at the almost blond girl trying to speak to the traffic guard. The talk didn't last long, as the traffic director tried to grab Emma and she jerked herself back, running towards Faith and shouting, "Run! Run!"

Faith didn't need a second invitation-she flew out of there like a fire had been lit under her feet.

"Faster, faster!" Emma cried from behind, shouts following from behind the two girls.

Once more God was with them, for they managed to tuck themselves away in a dark alleyway and watch as the traffic director and three assistants he picked up along the way searched the surrounding streets frantically for them.

So much had happened in the last six days Emma could hardly remember what days it happened. It was hard to believe that six days ago she was sitting in front of the computer sending off an email to Faith when lightning struck her house, plummeting her into a world of darkness. The next thing she knew she woke up and there was her pen pal Faith, and they were anywhere _but _at home. It didn't take them long to figure out that they'd been on the computer at the exact same time, both of them on the internet just as Emma sent the email and lightning struck her house. Somehow or another the electrical charge had sent both girls back in time to the year 1943, a dangerous and unstable time in American history.

"No wonder they always tell us to stay off the computers during a thunderstorm." Faith had joked, embracing Emma once more. "This wasn't exactly how I'd hoped to meet you, Emma."

"Me either! Though it's pretty cool all the same."

_"Emma. EMMA!"_

Emma shook her head and cleared her thoughts, and glanced at Faith. They were still in the alleyway waiting for the coast to be clear.

"I've been trying to talk to you for the last two minutes, weren't you listening?" Faith demanded.

"Sorry, I was thinking about everything that's happened." Emma explained, stretching her legs. "Is the coast clear?"

"As clear as it's going to get. I can't see anything." Faith replied. "Come on, let's check."

Emma and Faith stood up, Emma towering over her friend. She couldn't resist it, the temptation was too much. "I'm taller than you." She teased.

"Like I haven't heard that before." Faith snorted. She was rather short for the age of seventeen, and Emma was unusually tall for seventeen. The end result being that Emma got to have fun teasing her shorter companion.

The girls inched towards the end of the alleyway, sticking their heads out and glancing in the street. The coast seemed clear, and no one was in sight.

"I think it's safe." Faith mused. "Though we're going to have to consider a change of clothes. I'm sure they've got all of the Third Reich alerted about two American girls roaming the streets of Germany wearing jeans and T-shirts."

"We're certainly the most strangest looking American girls during this time period."

"Come on, let's see about finding a change of clothes. I think I saw a clothesline back five blocks, I'm sure they wouldn't mind us 'borrowing' an outfit."

* * *

_Hope you liked this first chapter! I kind of had to breeze through this one to explain a couple of things, and had to be careful to leave a couple of details out that will be explained later. So if you're confused I can give you an 80% guarantee that it will be explained later. Unless of course it was some minor detail that I'll forget. :D_

_Anyways thanks for reading and please review! I'll have another chapter up soon!_

_-Shire_


	2. Smithburg and Jonesburg

_Well here's the next chapter! Thank you El Gringo Loco, ShadowBrook17, Tirathon, Plasmaflower and RowdyClara for the reviews. I noticed with some of the reviews that I have severely led some of you astray as to the purpose of this story, so I'm going to straighten that up now._

_The purpose of this particular story is to humor myself and my friend RowdyClara, as well as some of our mutual friends and other friends. It is not a serious story nor was it meant to be taken seriously. The impossibility of it all is very evident as you can see, and it was quite ridiculous, I know. It's just supposed to be fun, not serious. I watch the shows with a sense of 'well how fun it would have been to meet all those characters.' I'm sorry but this story isn't going to probably meet the drama expectations that I made for it in the summary by accident. I changed the summary to fit the story more, and I'm sorry that I led so many of you to believe this was going to be a super awesome story. Well, it is in a way, to me and RowdyClara, because this is a story where we get to have an adventure. :)_

_Thanks for understanding and I do appreciate the grammar corrections, those I am doing my best to attend to. And the mistake with the Gestapo traffic guard was my fault, I completely own that. (That mistake was made because SOMEONE didn't read all the words correctly under a picture in her WWII book she owns. *laughs guiltily* that was my fault) _

_Oh, and sorry for lack of detail on the first chapter. Yes, it was sloppy but I was skimming through it to get into the fun stuff. :D Call me a cheat but I was enjoying myself. Sorry to disappoint you all._

_That said, hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope I've directed this story to the audience I meant it to be for. :D_

_-Shire from CollieandShire_

* * *

_Chapter Two_

Smithburg and Jonesburg

Emma slipped on a shawl over her shirt and paused to look down at her outfit. "I look ridiculous."

"Well, we looked way better than we did, that's for sure." Faith retorted as she finished putting a skirt over her jeans. "It's dark anyways, it's not like anyone's going to notice we're wearing jeans and T-shirts under these more feminine cloths."

Emma nodded, then glanced at her wrist and fingered her watch, her eyes darting up towards Faith. _Should I tell her now? _she thought. Then quickly she shook the thought out of her head. _You promised you wouldn't. _she scolded herself. A promise was a promise, no matter how hard it was to keep.

"We're going to have to think of names that sound German." Faith mused, catching Emma's attention once more. "Faith Bennett and Emma O'Connell don't sound German _at all._"

"I'll be an Irish German, thank ye very much." Emma announced, faking an Irish accent. Faith giggled.

"Don't think that will fly by the Nazis, Emma."

"Probably not."

The girls remained silent for a minute as they thought over their situation. "What about Helga and Hilda?" Faith exclaimed, snapping her fingers and thus breaking the silence. "Just like Colonel Klink's secretaries in _Hogan's Heroes_."

Emma laughed. "Are we supposed to be sisters or something?"

"Why not?"

Emma gestured to herself and then to Faith. "Uhm, I don't think that would work." she said with a smile. "I'm a near blond and you have dark brown hair. You have brown eyes and I have blue eyes, and I'm actually darker skinned then you. And then there's the matter of height."

Faith glared at Emma and she grinned. "Don't start bringing _that _up again."

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Perhaps we can be best friends." she suggested. "You know, we went to the same school or something."

"That sounds good to me! I'll be Hilda Jonesburg."

This was too much for Faith, and she burst out laughing. "Hilda _Jonesburg! _What kind of name is that?"

"Mine."

Faith shook her head. "Oh, then I guess I'll be Helga Smithburg!"

Both girls burst out laughing, something they'd failed to do for a while.

"It would be so painfully fake that they'd believe it was _real_." Emma chuckled. "They'd think only an idiot would fake those names and thus leave us alone."

Faith nodded. "You know what Sherlock always said: 'Hide things in the open where everyone sees it.'"

"Are you sure that's how the quote goes?"

"No, but its pretty close."

"Come one, _Helga._ Let's go and see about finding lodging." Emma said, gesturing with her hand in front of her. "Hopefully we have enough Deutschmarks?"

Faith fished through her pocket and pulled out a handful of coins. When they'd been in Russia they'd managed to trade in the little amount of American money they had for Russian money. As soon as they got to Germany they traded with the conductor of the train and gotten Deutschmarks to avoid confrontation with the Gestapo.

Counting out the coins, Faith did her best to remember how much money they'd had when they'd traded with the Russians and how much they'd spent before they'd switched to Deutschmarks. "I think we have seven dollars here roughly." Faith said at last.

"Hmm, hopefully that will be enough. I haven't the faintest idea what they charge for lodging in these parts."

They _both _hoped that it would be enough-they didn't want to spend another night outside.

* * *

Major Hochstetter of the Gestapo sat at his desk, annoyed he had to work late. _Again. _The Gestapo required long hours out of their men, and often had them work overtime.

_This is an outrage. _He growled as he sorted through a stack of papers and studied another report that had just come in. _I should demand that I get my time off when it's MY time OFF! _Hochstetter glanced around nervously, as if he was afraid someone might hear him thinking. If anyone _ever _heard him thinking such words (God forbid saying them) he'd be on the Russian front before he could plead his case.

The phone rang, and Hochstetter stared at it forlornly. He could answer it-but it was probably his superior officer telling him he had to stay even longer after hours. _If only Klink knew. _If Colonel Klink realized that Hochstetter had to answer to someone else and wasn't _exactly _as in charge of the Gestapo as he pretended, he'd be on his case in a minute. _No doubt jumping on it until it was flat. _Such was the ways of rivals.

Hochstetter sat there until the fourth ring before he finally answered it. "_Heil Hitler_, Major Wolfgang Hochstetter." he muttered.

"Hochstetter?" Just like he'd suspected-it was Colonel Fischer.

"_Ja_, Oberst." he answered respectfully, though his thoughts were anything but respectful.

"_Heil Hitler._ We have received a report zat two American Frauleins are currently _in _Hammelburg and asking how to get _out _of Deutschland." Hochstetter dropped his pen as he listened to every word the Colonel said, his eyes widening at each syllable. "From one report we heard zat they asked the traffic director for directions to leave Deutschland, and we've also received a report zat cloths from a clothesline near the center of za town have been stolen. Za Frau who reported zis said that it was two girls, one blond and tall and za other one dark-haired and short. Zey didn't see her but she caught sight of them and wasn't able to stop them before they'd taken off."

"I zee." Hochstetter mused. "Vat would you like me to do about it?"

"Obviously these two Frauleins are spies. We must _catch _them before zey manage to escape out of Deutschland and back to the Allies. If zey make it to Switzerland we lose them-we can't risk them spilling secret information to za enemy. And considering how many mysterious happenings go on in Hammelburg I want you personally in charge of catching these two Frauleins. When you do notify me and I zhall proceed with za interrogation."

"_Ja, _Oberst. It zhall be done as you've decreed."

"Very _gute_, very _gute_. _Heil Hitler._"

"_Heil Hitler_."

Hochstetter hung up the phone and stared. _Two _American _Frauleins in Hammelburg? How could they have possibly gotten here? _Perhaps it was a new spy method of the Allies. _Sending Frauleins into Deutschland, ha! _He stood up and left his office, making his way to his subordinate officers. _Another long night at headquarters. _He thought glumly. _Oh well, we'll catch these Americans and hand them over to the Oberst. Then perhaps those stupid Americans will realize that no one is a match for the Third Reich._

* * *

"_Ja, _we have room." Emma was barely able to make out what the dark haired innkeeper said as she nodded and looked through her book. "..Room 8?"

Emma only caught room eight, but figured that was good enough. "_Ja, danke._" she responded, smiling as she set down the coins on the counter. She and Faith signed their names in while the innkeeper counted how much it cost and then handed the money back to Emma. She then handed a key to Emma and pointed up towards the stairs, giving directions in rapid German which Emma couldn't understand at all.

"_Gute nacht_." The innkeeper smiled after finishing speaking. These words Emma knew, and she smiled back and repeated the sentence before leading Faith up the stairs and to room number eight.

"Well, your knowledge of German is way better than your knowledge of Russian." Faith commented as soon as they'd locked themselves in the small and dark room.

"I've been working on Deutsch way longer than Russian." Emma muttered, surveying the room and sighing with relief as she glanced at the two beds. "Good, I did specify we wanted two beds."

"Just what all did you say to her?" Faith asked as she sank into the soft bed with a sigh. It had been seven days since she'd been on a bed-a welcome change compared to those cots at the Russian camp and train seats.

"Don't ask, I really don't remember."

Faith shot her head up in alarm. "Emma, might I remind you the reason the Gestapo is looking for us is because you slipped up and spoke in English? Please tell me you didn't say anything crazy in German."

"I used my best German and pretended I was shy, she didn't seem suspicious at all." Emma huffed. "You're faith in my knowledge of languages is severely lacking, isn't it?"

"After Russia-yes, it is."

Emma rolled her eyes as Faith giggled. She got into the bed under the window and paused to look up at the stars. "Thank God that we found somewhere nice to sleep tonight. And thank God he's protected us this far."

That they both agreed on.

* * *

_Well hope you liked this chapter. Colonel Fischer is my own character, I randomly created him. :) Thought it would be fun to have a character that was in charge of Major Hochstetter for once. :D  
_

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Shire _


	3. Bears in the Woods

_Hello everyone! I'm back with the next chapter! Thank you Tirathon, ShadowBrook17 and RowdyClara for the reviews! I have two little notes for you before I get started..._

_First off, I'm going to update this story after I receive a review from RowdyClara. I'm already several chapters into the story, but I only want to post them after RowdyClara gets a chance to review. Otherwise I'd post them so fast she wouldn't have time to read. :D_

_Second, Kolbe (George Wood) whom you're going to get to 'meet' in a minute is actually a real person from history. I highly recommend the book A_ Spy at the Heart of the Third Reich, _which tells Kolbe's story. A little note about this: he technically did not make contact with the Americans in Switzerland until August 1943, but for the sake of the story (which is taking place in July 1943) I had him already in contact with the Americans and passing information. So for you history buffs, I know I stretched the rules a bit but I wanted him in the story. :D_

_That said, hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading!_

_-Shire from CollieandShire_

* * *

_Chapter Three_

Bears in the Woods

A war time secretary by the name of Kolbe sat at his desk, his reading glasses on and his hand resting on his partially bald head. He was reviewing some paperwork for his boss, Karl Ritter, an important diplomat in the National Socialist Party. But what Ritter didn't know was that Kolbe was anything _but _a Nazi.

Kolbe had already made contact with the Americans in Switzerland and had passed many important papers to them to help the allies. He hated the Nazis passionately, from the very beginning he'd hated them. But he had come to realize that in his place as secretary to one of Hitler's many consultants he had in his possession some invaluable pieces of information. If he couldn't tear down the Third Reich by force, why not by being a subversive?

Kolbe looked at his watch-it was getting late. He yawned, and adjusted his glasses. He picked up one more piece of paper and skimmed it over, then stopped. His eyes widened as he read it again, bringing the paper closer to his face. _What on earth? _He thought. His hands begin to tremble, and he glanced around the dark and empty room to see if anyone was watching. Kolbe had strict orders to burn all the papers that came to his desk after his senior officer had read them, but many of the papers he'd save and later take with him on his diplomatic journeys to Switzerland and pass to the Americans. This one he _had _to pass to them. They wouldn't believe him, but he'd do it anyways.

He glanced once more at his watch, and pondered the situation a little more. No, it would take too long to pass this one to the Americans. This one needed instant action. He tried to remember what the American agent had told him in case of dire emergency. _If by chance you ever come across a piece of information that needs immediate action, we have a special contact for you in Germany. _The American had told him, handing him a radio. _Using this radio, call in this wave signal and tell them you are George Wood and would like to know if there are any bears in the forest to hear a tree fall. If they answer that the bears have all left because of the war, they're telling you get off the radio NOW. But if they say all the bears have been captured and are restless in their cages, they're telling you to go ahead and give them whatever information you have and are ready for action._

Kolbe looked down at the paper once more, and sighed. This one required immediate action. _Why on earth didn't the Americans tell me they had spies in Germany? _He thought, a little indignant. _They told me I was their one and only source of information, other than the underground. They don't have any spies! _According to this they did, and from the looks of it if he didn't contact the 'bears in the forest' the Allies wouldn't have any spies for very much longer.

* * *

_George Wood here, wondering if any bears in the forest can hear a tree fall._

Staff Sergeant James Ivan Kinchloe bit his lower lip as he listened to the voice on the other end through his headphones. He turned to a figure in the room. "It's that George Wood feller we were told about, the one in the Reichstag?"

"What did he say Kinch?" The figure in the corner asked with an American accent. He was currently in the middle of huddling over a plan to blow up the train depot with three other men. "Did he give the code?"

'Kinch' removed one of the headphones from his ear. "He asked if any bears can hear a tree fall in the forest." Kinch responded. He then muttered to himself, "Why do we always use bears in our codes? Why not a moose or something?"

The figure in the corner straightened up and walked towards Kinch, the light reflecting on his coat and revealing him an American Colonel. "That's because moose aren't as scary as bears, Kinch." the Colonel told him, hearing his comment. "Tell Wood that all the bears are caught and are restless in their cages."

"Yes sir, Colonel Hogan."

Colonel Hogan leaned on the desk and watched as Sergeant Kinch put his headphones back on and relayed the message through the radio operative device in front of him. Hogan grinned to himself, wondering what Colonel Klink would do if he realized that he was sitting on top of one of the largest underground operations in Germany.

"He says he as important information for the restless bears to check and carry out." Kinch said, removing one of his headphones once more.

"What kind of information?" Another American voice asked, still hanging over the plans to blow up the train depot with another and much shorter man.

"Ask Wood what kind of information." Hogan told Kinch.

"The bears would like to know what kind of information?" Kinch said into the radio. He listened closely on the headphones, and his eyes widened. Turning to face Hogan he demanded, "Hogan, since when did we have American spies in Germany?"

Hogan stared at Kinch. "Since never. Why?"

Kinch gestured to the radio. "Because Wood here says the Gestapo is searching for two American spies right here in Hammelburg!"

"I wasn't told about these spies!" Hogan exclaimed.

The two other men from the plan table rushed over and crowded around the radio. "What do you mean spies? I thought the only spies the Americans had were the German underground and Wood!" The short man voiced, his accent showing he was of French descent. "They entered in the war too late to get anyone into a position of importance."

"Don't remind me." Hogan grumbled. He turned to Kinch. "Radio in and ask him for all the details."

"This is the restless bears. We want to know all the information regarding the spies."

Kinch removed his headphones and turned the volume up so everyone could hear. "I got za official report thirty minutes ago." A German male replied, his voice shaky. "I vill read it to you in full, and zen I must destroy it before zey know I have it."

"Go ahead Wood, we're all listening." Hogan said into the radio.

"It says this." Wood cleared his throat and proceeded. "_We've received reports zat two American spies are currently in za Fatherland asking for directions out of Deutschland. So far they've managed to flee arrest but za SS ist closing in. One of our contacts in the Soviet Union says zat za Russians have been searching for these spies for days, and they want zem badly. Not on rescue terms either-it seems zey haven't even mentioned the Americans to the other Allies at all, and are keeping zis a deep secret. _

_Colonel Fredrick Fischer is currently on za job and has located za two spies in Hammelburg. He has taken immediate action and has notified the SS and Gestapo. It is firmly believed zat arrest shall happen tonight and we'll eliminate za American spies._" Silence followed, and then Wood asked, "Did you get all of zat?"

"We got it. Thanks." Hogan said abruptly. "Over and out." he switched the radio off before Wood even had a chance to speak. Everyone stood there for a minute, than Hogan turned towards the other men.

"That's-interesting." he muttered.

"What does Wood think we are, idiots?" The American exclaimed. Everyone glanced at him as if to say _case in point, Carter. _Carter didn't seem to notice as he continued on. "This can't be real!"

Hogan glanced at Sergeant Carter and shook his head. "You're right, this is hard to believe." he pondered it for a minute, and then shook his head again. "We're going to need to contact the Resistance and see if they've heard anything. According to this the Americans finally got some spies into Germany, but I wasn't notified about this at all."

"But Colonel!" The French man resisted. "This is ridiculous! They would have contacted us right away that they'd sent spies into Germany! We haven't got any spies other than Wood in the Reich! And why on earth would our Russian allies be trying to snatch them if they're Ally spies?"

Hogan rolled his eyes. "LeBeau, we all know that the Russians only joined the allies _after _Germany attacked them." he stated flatly. "They were with the Axis Powers first, remember?"

"I remember."

"America is very hesitant on the subject of what they'll do after the war, but we're all pretty sure that world peace is not the Communists objective." The men snorted back their laughter, and Hogan gave him a slight smile. "I really just can't imagine Stalin waving to the crowds and saying 'now that the war is over we'll go back to Russia and we'll leave you all alone and we'll live happily ever after.' No, I don't think he's going to do that."

"More than likely he'll try and see how many European countries he can snatch with those grubby hands of his." Carter proclaimed.

"Probably." Hogan replied. "Carter, go round up the rest of the gang. Newkirk's not here so we'll have to tell him when he gets back from scouting. I'm going to brief the men on what our contact George Wood sent us. I don't know if it's true, but we'd best be letting everyone aware of the situation anyways. If this is true we've got a really _big_ problem on our hands, because from the sounds of it the Germans are closing in on these spies and _fast_."

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter! I had fun incorporating Kolbe into it. :D History is so much fun to read...  
_

_Thanks for reading and leave me a note if you wish!_

_-Shire_


	4. Not a Moment's Peace

_I'm back! Thank you RowdyClara for the review. :D I think you're going to like this chapter. :D_

_Thanks all for reading and please review! Thank you!_

_-Shire from CollieandShire_

* * *

_Chapter Four_

Not a Moment's Peace

"Emma."

Emma groaned and turned over in her bed.

"Emma."

"What?" she mumbled, lifting her head up and glaring at Faith. "What is it?"

Faith's face was white, and Emma realized something was wrong. "Emma, there's men downstairs." she whispered.

Emma rolled her eyes. "This is an inn, Faith. Of course there's men downstairs."

"Not those kind of men! I mean _Gestapo _men!"

That got a response. Emma shot up out of the bed. "Gestapo?" she repeated, her eyes wide. "You don't think-"

"I think they've tracked us here."

"Quick!" Emma commanded, getting out of the bed and pointing to the window. "We may be able to escape out the window, if we're lucky."

* * *

Five Gestapo men and one Major stood downstairs, their arms crossed and their eyes narrowed as they waited impatiently for the innkeeper to check her book. Major Hochstetter was among them, tapping his heel as he watched the woman flip through her book. "_Ja, _I had two Frauleins sign in tonight." she said slowly, studying the sign-in book. "Zey were named Hilda Jonesburg and Helga Smithburg.  
"There names were _vhat_?" Major Hochstetter exclaimed.

"I already told you, Hilda Jonesburg and Helga Smithburg." The innkeeper replied, a little impatient. It was one-thirty in the morning, this wasn't exactly how she wanted to spend it.

"I can't imagine any spies would use such stupid names like zat." Hochstetter mumbled. "Just za same, we'd best check it." he turned to the men. "Go bring down za Frauleins from room number aucht. If zey're not spies perhaps zey'd like to join us for a late dinner. Frauleins cannot resist a man in uniform."

The men grinned at this, their eyes lighting up at the thought of dinner and pretty girls. They turned around and stomped up the stairs towards room number eight.

* * *

Faith hit the ground _hard. _It was all she could do from crying out as she stood up and rubbed her backside. "Ow." she muttered. She looked up towards the window, where she could see the feet of Emma as she carefully slid out the window and grabbed the ledge.

"How far do I need to go?" Emma hissed, her hands gripping the ledge with all she was worth.

"It's only an eight foot drop." Faith said sarcastically. Before she realized what Emma was doing there was another loud thump as Emma landed right next to Faith.

"Oww!" she growled between gritted teeth, standing up and rubbing herself also.

"I didn't mean you should jump out the window!" Faith exclaimed.

"A little late for that. Come on, we're out now, might as well make the best of it." Emma suggested.

Faith turned and around and the two girls quietly slinked down the road and into a dark alleyway.

* * *

_Bang bang bang! _"Open up, Gestapo!" A blond Gestapo sergeant barked. Silence.

"It is one-thirty at night, _Strudel_." A tall Gestapo agent snickered, really drawing out the first man's name. "Zey are probably asleep."

Strudel glared at the other man, and then at the other two Gestapo officers. "Vhat are you laughing at?" he huffed, resulting in more snickers from his companions. They were always making fun of his name. It wasn't his fault he was named after a food!

Strudel turned to the door and knocked again. "Open up, Gestapo!" he shouted once more. A couple doors down the hallway opened, and curious onlookers watched the five Gestapo men.

"Are you looking for the two girls in zat room?" A man from room number nine had opened his door and was rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"None of your business." Strudel retorted.

The man continued on as if Strudel hadn't said a word. "Because they slipped out the window five minutes ago."

Strudel froze, studying the man's face to see if it was a joke. It wasn't.

He turned to the door and using his shoulders rammed into it. The door broke open and the five men leapt in. No one was there, and the beds were unmade.

"Herr Hochstetter!"

* * *

Herr Hochstetter stiffened up when he heard his name. _What now? _He grumbled to himself. He turned to the innkeeper, whom he was currently in the process of flattering and trying to get her to come on a date with him sometime. "Pardon me, Fraulein." he said respectfully, tipping his hat and heading up the stairs.

He only got about six steps up before five Gestapo officers slammed into him on their way down. All six men fell down the stairs and onto the floor.

"Vhat is the meaning of this!" Hochstetter screamed, getting up and dusting himself off. "You idiots!"

"Herr Hochstetter!" Strudel, the Sergeant, exclaimed. "Za Frauleins are gone!"

_Why me?_ He groaned inwardly. _On the night I was supposed to go home at five, too. _He turned to his men. "Find zem NOW!"

* * *

Emma and Faith heard the shouts long before they could see anyone, but they knew what it meant. Time to run.

The girls raced down one street and then another, ducking into alleyways and racing across roads like there was no tomorrow. At one point they ran smack into a German officer, who promptly figured out they were fleeing the law and began to pursue them also.

"It's just our luck, isn't it?" Faith shouted as they flew around another corner and jumped into the shadows. Emma waited until the random German officer kept running in the wrong direction before she responded.

"Yeah." she grunted. "I guess its greenhorn luck."

Faith glanced after the Nazi. He wasn't there anymore. "Okay, I've got a plan." she whispered, turning to Emma. "You know that place where we stol-ahm, I mean borrowed our cloths from?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah so what?"

"I am going to take off towards the left, and you go to the right, and we'll meet there. If we split up they'll have to split up too, then we can confuse them and meet there and decide what to do next."

Emma's eyes lit up and she nodded. "Good idea."

Faith turned around, took a deep breath and then raced out onto the road once more. She listened as Emma ran in the opposite direction, and prayed that neither of them would get caught. She'd read the history books-she knew what would happen if they were.

* * *

Emma ran like she'd never run before. Her lungs felt like they were bursting, and she was beginning to get dizzy. _Alright Ami, you were right! _She admitted to her sister. Ami had always told her that if she didn't drink enough water she'd get dizzy when running a great distance. _Now I know it's true. _

Emma turned another corner and caught sight of an alleyway. She recognized it as the one she and Faith had changed into their borrowed cloths, and headed that way. She paused in the shadows to catch her breath, leaning against the wall and gasping deeply. She strained her ears and could just make out some shouts a distance away. _Good, sounds like we've lost them. _She thought. Now all she had to do was catch her breath and meet with Faith at where they'd stol-_borrowed _their cloths from.

Emma stayed in the corner for about five minutes, and then pressed on. _I'm almost there. _She thought. _Almost there. _

* * *

Faith was a much faster runner than Emma, and reached the designated spot quickly. She leapt the fence and hid in the yard, sitting down underneath a tree to catch her breath. _Emma should be here soon. _She thought.

After waiting five minutes she began to get worried. _Come on Emma, come on. _Her mind urged her friend. _You've gotta get here. What am I going to do without you? _

Suddenly Faith became aware of someone coming towards here. She strained her eyes to see who it was, but could not make out anyone. She heard the person stumble, and her eyes lit up. "Emma?" she asked hopefully. "Is that you?"

* * *

Emma ran into the alleyway right before the house with the laundry was at. She slowed down and cautiously walked down the dark path, trying to see if Faith was waiting for her in the yard. _There she is! _Emma thought joyfully, relieved to see her friend next to the tree.

"Emma?" Emma could barely make out Faith calling her name. She stepped out to call back when a hand shot out from behind and grabbed her.

* * *

_Cliff hanger! *ahem* "Cliff hanger, hanging from a cliff! And that's why he's called cliff hanger!"  
_

_*crickets chirping*_

_:D_

_Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D _

_-Shire_


	5. One Caught, One Rescued

_Hello everyone! Thank you ShadowBrook17 and RowdyClara for the reviews! I appreciate it!_

_I'm sorry I took a while to post this, I have been busy. :) Had a big fundraiser for our Horse Co-op. It was fun, but tiring. :D_

_Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!  
_

_-Shire from CollieandShire_

* * *

_Chapter Five_

One Caught, One Rescued

Emma started to scream, but her captor shot his free hand over her mouth and dragged her back in the alleyway. She struggled and kicked, her cries muffled as she made every attempt she could to get out of this man's grasp!

Even as she struggled Emma could see that the Gestapo had surrounded Faith and were arresting her. _No, Faith! _Emma's thoughts screeched. She had to help her friend! _Not that I can do much, since the Gestapo have me, too._

With great ferocity she kicked her captor in the knee and at the same time bit his hand.

"Oww!" he growled, releasing his hand from her mouth for a split-second.

"Fa-" Emma began to call, but he had his hand back over her mouth before she could say a word.

"Blimey mate, get a 'old of yerself!" Emma's captor hissed in her ear. Emma stopped struggling and her eyes widened. British. "I'm trying to help ya!"

_Right, I really believe that. _To prove this thought, she bit his hand again.

"Would you _stop that!_" he snarled as quietly as he could, releasing his hold from her mouth once more as he wrung his hand. "I'm with the Resistance!"

"Yeah, you and every other Gestapo agent!" Emma shot back.

"Shhh!" he ordered. Emma thought about screaming again, but complied. She turned her attention back towards her friend.

The Gestapo had handcuffed her hands behind her back and were marching her off to a car. A couple of them were searching the surrounding area, and Emma realized they were looking for her.

"Ya see m'girl, if you'd gone ahead they'd 'ave you too." The British man whispered.

"I have to help her!" Emma lurched forward and found herself free from the British man's grasp. She took three running steps forward before he grabbed her arm and dragged her back.

"Oye, you can't very well 'elp if you're caught!" The Brit snapped. Emma whirled around and glared at him. It was dark, but she could just make out his features. He was of average height and had dark brown hair. He was wearing civilian clothes, but carried himself like a soldier.

The Brit studied her too, and he shook his head. "You're younger than I thought." he commented. "What are ya doin' here? You and your mate? And you're both American! Blimey, 'ow on earth did you get here?"

"That's none of your business." Emma retorted. She heard the car's motor start and she turned to watch as the Gestapo automobile drove off, Faith with them. "Oh Faith. I'm so sorry." Emma choked. "Oh, what am I going to do?"

"You're downright lucky I came along when I did, m'love." The Brit muttered.

"I am _not _your love."

He waved it off. "Whate'er. Though I'll have to insist that it is my business to know what you're doin' 'ere. You're a little out of place if ya noticed."

"And you're not?" Emma exclaimed. She glanced towards the direction the car drove off, her heart sinking as she thought of Faith all alone with the Gestapo. "Oh what am I going to do?" Emma murmured. She couldn't help it, tears started to fall from her eyes. "Poor Faith! She's all alone! And the Gestapo has her! Oh, why? Why her!"

The stress and terror of the last few days caught up with Emma at that instant, and she found herself sobbing and crying, wiping tears from her eyes and not even caring that the Brit was standing there watching her.

To her surprise he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Emma was shocked, but was too upset to really care. She let him hug her and she hugged him back, her tears staining his shirt.

"There there, s'alright." he said, patting her. "You've had a pretty traumatizing day. I won't ask ya anymore questions, if ya like." Emma continued to cry, her fears for her friend evidenced by the tears she shed. "It's alright, it really is. We'll save 'er, alright? Don't worry m'girl, we'll save 'er somehow."

"You mean it?" Emma sniffed. He let go of her and studied her face.

"Ya remind me so much of one of me sisters." he said softly. "Yer the spittin' image of her, you are." he shook his head. "It's been so long since I've seen 'er. All of 'em, really." he returned to the subject. "I'll help ya save yer friend. You can 'ave my word that I'll help ya. And all of me mates, too. We'll all help."

"You, you don't know how much that would mean to me." Emma choked back her sobs. "Faith and I, we've never been in this kind of danger before. Oh, I hate to think what they're going to do to her."

"Try not to think about it m'girl." he assured her. "For now let's get ya somewhere were yer safe. I'm a guessin' 'em Gestapo ain't going to stop looking for you just because they have your friend. They're gonna continue lookin' fer you, too. Come on, we'd best get out of here."

The Brit gestured for Emma to follow him, and she did so timidly. "By the way, what's yer name?" he asked, leading her away from the dark alleyway and looking both ways before he crossed the road. Once they reached the next dark alley, Emma answered.

"My name's Emma O'Connell." she responded. "And yours?"

The Brit turned back to her and extended his hand. "Peter Newkirk, Corporal."

* * *

Hogan lay on his bed in the bunker, listening for the sounds of Newkirk's arrival. It was late. Too late, actually, and Hogan was getting worried. Newkirk was supposed to be back by one and it was two-thirty in the morning. _Should I send some men out to find him? _He thought. No, he'd better not. He didn't need more than one man missing when roll call came in the morning.

Hogan became aware of the familiar scraping noise in the other room, the sound of the false bed being lifted up and the ladder being extended. _Ah, Newkirk. _He thought with relief.

Hogan slipped out of the bed and grabbed his hat. Opening the door he walked into the other room, where all the men were asleep.

"Newkirk." Hogan whispered. The form of the Corporal climbed up the ladder and into the room.

"Colonel." Newkirk acknowledged, saluting.

"Where have you been?" Hogan hissed, crossing his arms and glaring. "Tell me it was not_ another_ woman."Newkirk opened his mouth to utter an excuse, and Hogan shushed him. "Never mind don't tell me."

"Err, Colonel, I've got somethin' to discuss with you." Newkirk said in a low voice, avoiding waking up the other men.

"Whatever it is it can be discussed in the morning." Hogan yawned. "Unless the Gestapo has found us out."

"Eh, no, but I do have somethin' important-"

"Newkirk it's almost three in the morning. I'm tired-I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"But Colonel!" Newkirk protested. "What do I do with 'er?"

Hogan waved it off and headed towards the door to his private quarters. "I'm sure I don't know." he retorted. "Good night Newk-" suddenly Hogan stopped, and turned around. "'_Er_?" he repeated. "As in, _her_?"

Newkirk nodded. "'at's what I said governour."

Hogan stared at Newkirk, long and hard. "Just where is this _her_?"

* * *

Emma yawned, her eyes beginning to shut as she felt herself starting to fall asleep. _I must stay awake. _She rebuked herself, stifling another yawn. It was hard. She was tired, she was cold and she was worried.

She glanced at her watch, and frowned. _A lot of good you've done me. _she growled. The watch didn't even read the correct time, in fact it didn't even go forwards. It went _backwards. _And the little date handle showed that it was the eighth of the month. _Tomorrow, it will say the seventh. _Emma grumbled. Seven days to figure a way back.

Emma shook her head and returned to her present situation. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that the Brit who saved her was actually Corporal Peter Newkirk. She and Faith obsessed over the show _Hogan's Heroes, _discussing every little bit about it all the time in their correspondence. _Wouldn't Faith die of excitement if she knew I had been rescued by one of Hogan's men? _Emma thought. Her face turned down at the thought of her friend. Poor Faith. Who knew what was happening to her right now. All Emma could do was pray that everything was all right, that God was protecting Faith and that somehow Faith had managed to escape.

Emma heard the sound of someone coming down the tunnel, and stood up, covering her mouth as she felt another yawn come on. Newkirk walked into the room, smiling.

"Emma, I'd like you to meet someone." he announced, gesturing behind him. Another man walked into the room, his very stance a dead giveaway as to who he was. "This is Colonel Robert Hogan. He's the senior officer 'ere."

* * *

_So there's another chapter. :) I may not post for a while, I'm working on finishing up chapter nine right now, so when I finish chapter nine and ten I'll post the next chapter on here. Want to keep on my toes, y'know? :D  
_

_Thanks for reading!  
_

_-Shire_


	6. Emma Meets the Colonel

_I'm back! And I'm truly sorry it took this long to post another chapter. I've had the craziest week of my life...but a wonderful one, too. I got to meet the author Susan Marlow! Not only is she an author but a friend of mine and also my writing teacher! I was so excited to meet her finally. :) I figured RowdyClara would be excited to hear that. :D_

_Speaking of RowdyClara, thank you RowdyClara, ShadowBrook17 and Synchronized Harmony for the reviews, you all made my week! _

_Hope you like this chapter and have a blessed week!_

_-Shire from CollieandShire_

_P.S. RowdyClara, our fundraiser went great. we raised three thousand dollars for the horses!_

* * *

_Chapter Six_

Emma meets the Colonel

"Nice to meet you Colonel." Emma said respectfully, though her heart was beating wildly with excitement.

"How do you do?" Hogan grunted, looking her over. "Newkirk told me about what happened in town. Just what in the blazes are you doing in Germany?"

"It's a very long story." Emma sighed.

"Well, perhaps you can tell the Colonel in the mornin', eh governour?" Newkirk turned to Hogan.

"It is morning, Newkirk."

"Oh, yeah. Well perhaps ya can tell 'im _later _then?"

"I'd prefer that, Colonel Hogan." Emma said, trying her best not to yawn. "I'm rather tired."

Hogan nodded. "Understandable. You've had a _long _night. Though I am rather curious as to how you and your friend got into Germany."

"That's part of the _long _story." Emma explained, letting a smile cross her face. "And like I said, it's a very long story."

"You wouldn't happen to be a spy, would you?" Hogan demanded.

Emma stared at him, shocked at the very notion. "Uh, no."

Hogan studied her face carefully, than nodded. "I can tell you're not lying." he sighed and shook his head, then turned to Newkirk. "We heard from Wood tonight."

"Wood? Oh, you mean George Wood! Blimey, this is quite a night ain't it?" Newkirk commented.

"Yeah, no kidding. Anyways Wood gave us a call and told us that the Gestapo are searching for two American spies right here in Hammelburg." Hogan told him.

"No!"

"Yes. We radioed in the underground and they didn't even _know _about the spies. The Americans didn't even notify us that they'd sent them. We did some digging around to see if this was a set up to get us to come out in the open, and it looks pretty legitimate. The Gestapo was going on raid tonight."

"They must have mixed Faith and I up as the spies!" Emma cried out. "We are American, you know."

Hogan glanced at Emma. "You're girls. Why would they mix you up as the spies? Now, being an American is a whole different story. They arrest you for being one, you know. And you have yet to tell me how you happen to be in Germany."

Emma grinned sheepishly. "I keep telling you-"

"It's a long story, I know." Hogan finished. "Now the question is what we're going to do with you?"

"And don't forget 'er friend, Colonel." Newkirk reminded him. "We gotta save the other one, too."

"Hmhm." Hogan muttered. "Just what we need, and right before we blow up the train depot, too. Speaking of which you did in fact manage to tell our friend Sternburg about the operation, I hope?"

"Yes, Colonel."

"Good." Hogan turned to Emma and studied her carefully. "How old are you, Emma?" he asked.

"Seventeen, sir." Emma replied.

"And your friend?"

"Seventeen."

"Who in their right minds lets their American seventeen-year-old daughters roam Nazi Germany?" Hogan exclaimed.

Emma couldn't hold it in this time, she yawned and rubbed her eyes. Hogan took the hint. "Alright, you look pretty tired." he turned to Newkirk. "Show the girl where she can sleep for the night. She can't come up top-the Germans would be on us in a minute."

"Right sir. Goodnight." Newkirk responded.

"Goodnight. Goodnight, Emma." Hogan turned and left the room, heading down the tunnel.

"Goodnight, sir." Emma replied, yawning once more.

"Oye, you're a sight." Newkirk chuckled. "You can't stop yawnin', can ya m'girl?"

"I'm _really _tired." Emma replied.

"Well follow me. Luckily we built a room for important guests such as yerself…"

* * *

Faith sat in the automobile, her head down and her hands behind her back as she stared at the floor, willing herself not to tremble as she sat between two Gestapo officers. Yet strangely enough all she could think about was if they had Emma or not.

When she had called out to who she had thought was Emma, _four _Gestapo men leapt at her and aimed their guns, demanding what she presumed was her immediate and complete surrender. Poor Faith lifted her hands right away, and the next thing she knew she was being handcuffed from behind and shoved into a car. Now she was here, between two men that could care less if she lived or died. But more likely they'd prefer the 'died' one.

The car slowed, and Faith glanced up to see they were approaching Gestapo headquarters. From the looks of things it seemed that several men were missing, and Faith hoped that was because they hadn't found Emma yet. _Why didn't Emma show? _She wondered worriedly. _Did they catch her before me? Did she fall and break a leg? Did someone snatch her? Oh, what could have happened? _Faith didn't know. All she could do was pray that Emma was in less danger than her and wasn't hurt at all.

The automobile came to a stop and the driver shut the engine off. The man on her left got out and practically dragged her out, forcing her to walk in front of him and barking orders in German. Of course Faith had no idea what he was saying, but had a pretty good guess it had something to do with proceeding forward. _Oh, I wish Emma was here. Then I wouldn't feel so alone! _Her heart moaned. Faith quickly chided herself. _You should be praying that she wasn't caught and that she managed to escape. Oh God, please let her have escaped! _

Her personal guard shoved her into the building, and Faith squinted in the bright light. When her eyes adjusted she instantly noted the clock on the wall and realized it was two-thirty in the morning. _I don't feel tired at all. _She frowned. That was probably because she was too energized to be tired. Being arrested by the Gestapo kind of boosts your adrenaline up to heights you didn't know was possible.

A harsh voice sounded, and Faith turned her attention towards a Gestapo man walking towards her. A very _familiar _Gestapo man. So familiar that in fact- _no. _Faith's eyes widened. _No, that can't be him! Can it? If it is him that means I'm in-_ Hammelburg, Germany. And the Gestapo Major that was at this very moment glaring at her heartlessly was none other than Major Wolfgang Hochstetter.

* * *

Hochstetter glared at the Fraulein, his jaw clinched and his eyes narrowed. _So you're the one who cost me a good night's rest. _He thought, studying the Fraulein before him. She wasn't very tall, yet her features gave you the distinct feeling she was older than she looked. Her hair was nearly black and her eyes were brown, studying everything intently and silently. She was alert, and therefore smart. When she met Hochstetter's gaze though, her eyes widened.

Hochstetter was pleased. He hadn't even said anything yet and he was already scaring his prisoner. _Perhaps I've finally mastered the tiger look that Colonel Fischer is so good at. _He thought.

"Goot evening, _Fraulein._" Hochstetter growled. "Fraulein Jonezburg, is it?"

"Smithburg." she corrected, catching Jonesburg in the slew of German and realizing he thought that was her name.

"I don't really care vhat your name is because I alveady know that it's not your real name!" Hochstetter snapped.

The Fraulein shook her head. "_Nein Deutsch._" she said.

"That's right." Hochstetter sneered in English, stepping towards her. "You are an American. A _spy._"

She was startled at this and shook her head. "I am anything _but _a spy." she croaked. "I don't know where you got your information but I am not a spy!"

"You're an American roaming za streets of _Deutschland _asking for a way _out _of za country. Vhat would you call yourself?"

"Someone who doesn't want to stay in the glorious Third Reich any longer because it's too awesome for her and her friend to even comprehend its amazingness?"

It took Hochstetter a minute before he realized she was making fun of him. "Vell, if zat's za vay you vant it." he spat. He turned towards Sergeant Strudel. "Call _Oberst _Fischer and tell him we've caught one of the spies."

* * *

Colonel Fischer prowled his office like a panther waiting to leap upon its kill. It was nearly three in the morning, but he didn't feel fatigue at all. No, he was too excited to feel tired.

_Spies. _He repeated in his mind. _American spies. Oh, what a surprise is waiting for them. They're no match for the power of the Third Reich! _

The phone rang and Fischer snatched it up. "Colonel Fischer, _Heil Hitler._" he automatically saluted.

"_Oberst, _this is Sergeant Strudel, under the command of Major Hochstetter."

"State your business, Strudel." Fischer paused as he pondered the name. _What kind of name is that?_

"Major Hochstetter asked me to inform you zat we've caught one of za spies."

A cruel grin broke onto the Colonel's face, and his eyes lit up. "Oh did he? I vill we down in a minute. Tell me, what happened to za other spy?" There was silence for a minute, and Fischer growled. "Tell me that bumbling Major didn't let it ezcape!"

"Ve are currently searching for her zis very minute, _Oberst._ Ve promise that ve'll announce the results in za morning."

"You'd better find her, Sergeant, or you'll regret the day you were born!" Fischer slammed the receiver down and scowled at the phone. _Stupid Hochstetter! _He never could trust the Major to complete a task fully.

* * *

_Fischer is evil. I do not like him. Ever seen Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade? Colonel Fischer is based off of Colonel Vogel from that movie. :)  
_

_Hope you liked this chapter!_

_-Shire_


	7. Faith Meets a Different Colonel

_Yay! I'm back with another chapter!_

_Thank you Synchronized Harmony, ShadowBrook17 and RowdyClara for the reviews! Also, thank you ShadowBrook17, witchy girl 88 and Serious Bunburyist for following the story! I also have to thank RowdyClara and ShadowBrook17 for favoriting this story, it means a lot to me!  
_

_So here's the next chapter! Last time we left off with Emma meeting Colonel Hogan and Faith waiting to meet a Gestapo Colonel. So we'll see where we go from here._

_Thanks for reading and leave me a note, please!  
_

_-Shire from CollieandShire_

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

Faith meets a _different_ Colonel

Faith sat in the room, which she presumed was no doubt the interrogation room. _Duh, I'm in Gestapo headquarters and this is _not _a cell, what else would it be? _She thought, smiling a little at her own sarcasm. What she didn't know was why Major Hochstetter wasn't the one interrogating her.

It was weird for her to think that the very Major she laughed at in the _Hogan's Heroes _shows could be so terrifying in real life. She knew he could be a bumbling fool, but right now he was anything but that to her. He was a man to be feared, a man of the Third Reich.

And right now he was nervously awaiting someone that _he _feared. Whomever that was Faith reasoned was even more frightful than he, and the very thought made her squirm in her seat.

"Stop moving." Hochstetter barked, glaring at her. Faith stopped moving and looked down at her feet.

There was a knock at the door, and the officer who had helped capture Faith leapt to the door and answered it. "_Heil Hitler!_" both Hochstetter and the officer saluted.

A Colonel in a black uniform walked into the room, his riding crop tucked underneath his right arm as he returned the salute to his subordinates. His gaze caught sight of Faith, and a small smile crossed his face. If ever Faith wondered what the quintessence of a Nazi was, this man was it.

He approached her and let his smile go from small to large, his grin as hideous as a bobcat's. "Goot evening, _Fraulein._" he said.

Faith didn't answer as she swallowed down her fear, wanting to tear her gaze from the Colonel's eyes but finding herself not able to. His eyes were an icy blue, and everything about him sent off an alarm in Faith's head. This was the _last _man in the whole world she wanted to meet next to Hitler. _Oh God, please protect me._

* * *

Emma yawned, stretched her arms and opened her eyes. "Eekk!" she squealed, flinging herself back as she stared at the French looking man in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his accent proving her assumption correct. "Colonel Hogan!"

Emma relaxed as she remembered where she was, and she concentrated on trying to remember the French man's name. "LeBo?" she murmured. "No, LeBeau!"

LeBeau's eyes widened. "How do you know my name? _Colonel Hogan!_"

"What!" Hogan popped his head in through the doorway of the underground sleeping quarters they'd created, and caught sight of Emma. "Oh, I see you've already met Emma."

"Emma!"

Hogan rolled his eyes. "If you have questions, ask Newkirk. He brought her here last night." Hogan turned to Emma. "Morning. Hope you slept well?"

"Yes sir."

Hogan nodded. "So, are you ready to tell me your long story yet?"

Emma took in a breath. She wasn't expecting him to ask her _that _soon. "Uhm, about that." Emma said hesitantly, choosing her words carefully. "I don't think I should tell you everything until Faith is safe and sound."

"What!"

"This has just as much to do with her as it does with me. Besides, I have to ask her if we should leave _certain _parts out."

Hogan crossed his arms. "I do not like the sounds of this. What are you hiding?"

Emma smiled sheepishly. "Things that you would probably never believe and proclaim we were insane."

"Try me."

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed. Hogan was being-well, Hogan, and this wasn't getting her very far. "Fine. But if Faith gets mad at me it's _your _fault." Emma told him.

"No girls ever get mad at me." he grinned, and Emma had to laugh.

"Okay, obviously you've met here already. But who _is she_?" LeBeau begged. "And what is she doing here?"

"I'm sure she'll explain everything to us in a minute. Right, Emma?" Hogan asked.

"Wait a second!" Emma exclaimed. "You didn't say I'd explain it to _all _of your men at the same time!"

"I want them to hear whatever you have to say." Hogan explained. A frown crossed his face. "_All _of my men? Just how much did Newkirk tell you about us?"

"To a pretty girl like her? Probably everything." LeBeau grunted. "_Oi_, why does everything good happen to Newkirk?"

"LeBeau go get the others. Emma's going to brief us on how she and her friend got into Germany." Hogan turned back to Emma and said, "And that's something we all would really like to know."

Emma couldn't help but sigh again. _Faith, forgive me but I'm going to have to tell them everything. _

* * *

Colonel Andrew Roskoldikov struck a match and lit his cigarette. Taking a puff he shook the match to make the fire go out and dropped it on the ground, stamping it out with his boot.

"Report, Viktor." he grunted, glancing at the Sergeant at his side.

Viktor saluted the Colonel and cleared his throat, reading from a paper he'd just received by telegraph. "Your report has been brought to Stalin, stop. He demands immediate action on case, stop. If necessary pursue the Americans into the Reich, stop." The Sergeant looked up from the paper and studied his superior officer's expressions.

Colonel Roskoldikov remained emotionless, flicking his cigarette to the ground and stamping on it. "Very well, if that's what the government wants." he muttered. He turned to Viktor. "The Americans are no longer here." he stated, pausing to remove his hat and scratching his brown hair. "From my resources I'm pretty sure they went into Germany."

"And we are pursuing them because?"

Roskoldikov rolled his eyes and glared at the Sergeant. "Because of the information they _possess, _Sergeant."

Viktor shuffled his feet and looked down, then glanced back up at the Colonel. "And what might that be?" he asked timidly.

"You stupid Sergeant!" Roskoldikov snapped. "Don't they brief _anyone _in the army anymore? The girls are not from this time era!"

"How do you know, Colonel?"

"Because of this!" Roskoldikov waved a paper in front of Viktor's face. Viktor caught the date on the paper and his eyes widened. "Do you see this date, Sergeant? The date is _2013. _This is an _American _newspaper."

"But-but where did you get it?" Viktor stammered as Roskoldikov stuffed the paper back into the briefcase he'd been carrying around for the past couple of days.

"Got it the first day we met up with them." he grumbled. "The blond one had it in her belongings."

"But if you had it for that long why didn't you try to get something out of them from the moment they came into the camp?"

The Colonel sighed and scowled at the Sergeant. "Because I _didn't want to scare them off._" he snarled. "If I came bursting into the room demanding to know how they got here from the future they'd shut up like clams. Sure, with a little force we would have gotten something out of them but who's to say if it's true or not? I was _going _to let them make some slip ups and mistakes before I brought it to their attention I had this paper," Roskoldikov tapped the briefcase where the paper was, "But then they pulled off the stunt with the radio." he growled and crossed his arms, the humiliation of it all still very clear in his mind. "Now they're out of the country and Stalin wants us to go after them. If we don't get a hold of them fast the Germans are going to eventually figure it out and we could be facing a _very _different outcome in the war."

"But we're allies with the Americans, why wouldn't they help us if it means the Americans will win the war?" Viktor asked.

"Because if they're from the future and if the Allies won, they probably already know that world peace isn't exactly what the Motherland has in mind."

* * *

Faith was exhausted. It didn't matter that Colonel Fischer was standing over her at this moment scowling at her, she was utterly and completely exhausted and she couldn't hide it any longer. What adrenaline she'd had over the night had long since drained from her, leaving her a sleepy girl in the middle of a Gestapo interrogation. Not a good mix.

Colonel Fischer had no problem telling that his prisoner was tired, she was practically falling asleep in the interrogation. He'd already struck her four times, yet even the threat of that wasn't enough to keep her awake. It had been a long night for him, too, and he was doing his best to hold back his own yawns.

"I vill ask again, _Fraulein, _where is your friend? Za other spy?" he demanded, slamming his fist down on the table and causing Faith to jolt.

"I don't know!" Faith wailed. "I don't know where she is, I honestly don't know!" _And even if I did I wouldn't tell you. _She thought.

Fischer could tell she was telling the truth, but he couldn't let her off that easy. She had to have some idea of where her partner would go during a crisis like this.

Fischer struck her across the face with the back of his left hand _hard_. Faith cried out, her hand flying to the spot he'd hit her.

"Maybe physical pain will loosen your tongue, _nein_?" he taunted. He removed his hat and smoothed his sandy blond hair, then placed his cap back on again. "I am tiring of this greatly, _Fraulein._"

"As am I." she muttered.

Fischer thought about correcting that with another blow, but decided he had a better plan. "So I will now move onto your partner and see what she has to say."

Faith shot her head up and stared at the Colonel, her brown eyes wide. "You mean you've had her _here _the whole time!"

Fischer shrugged and grinned. "I wanted to see if zere was a possibility zere were spies other than you."

Faith's head spun. _Emma is here? They had her here the whole time but were asking me where she was and what information we had? _That didn't make sense. Wouldn't they threaten to kill Emma if she didn't tell them anything?

"Major Hochstetter!" Colonel Fischer barked, standing up and heading towards the door. "Hochstetter! Get in here! _Schnell_!"

Major Hochstetter popped through the door, his eyes showing that he hadn't been as awake as he should have been for the last couple of hours. "_Ja, Oberst._" he murmured, rubbing his eyes.

"You were sleeping on za job?" Fischer demanded, glaring at the Major.

"_Nein_, _mein herr. _I vas…resting." Hochstetter offered up.

Fischer snorted, making it obvious he didn't believe that for a second. "Take za prisoner away and lock her up. Do not give her any food or water at all, and tell one of za men not to let her sleep. I don't care how, bang on the cell bars if you have to, just don't let her sleep." Fischer shot a glance at Faith. "Zat ist vat you get when you're not cooperative, _Fraulein._" Fischer turned back to Hochstetter. "Once you've locked her up bring me the _other _prisoner."

Fischer hoped that Hochstetter would catch the look in his eye and realize it was a trick to get Faith to talk more, but Hochstetter wasn't quite awake yet. "You mean zey caught her?" he asked. "I wasn't told about zis!"

Fischer stamped his foot. "Maybe it vhas because you were sleeping." he growled.

Hochstetter shook his head. "_Nein, _they would have told me right away." he proclaimed.

"Major Hochstetter, how does the _Russian front _sound to you right now!" The Colonel roared. "Because that's where you're going if you don't _shut up _and _get her out of here!_"

Hochstetter saluted, his eyes wide as he yelled out the doors for his men to take Faith away.

Faith watched the whole thing, her eyes getting sleepier and sleepier through it all as she put two and two together and figured it out, relaxing at knowing the _real _truth. One thing was for sure, Fischer was bluffing. Thank God, they didn't have Emma.

* * *

_Things are getting serious here, aren't they? Faith is being interrogated, and Emma has to spill the beans to Hogan and his men on how they got here. And the Russians are looking for them, wanting to get their hands on them because they know their secret.  
_

_Hope you're enjoying this so far, if you want leave me a review, I appreciate it!  
_

_-Shire_


	8. The Long Story

_I'm back! :D Yay!_

_Thank you ShadowBrook17, esinger and RowdyClara for the reviews! They mean so much to me! Also, thank you leigh329 for favoriting, and esinger and Maurora for following. You all made my day! :D_

_So a little note for future chapters: Originally I laid out the basic guideline I wouldn't update until I recieved a review from RowdyClara. Well, now we're catching up to about as far as I've written, and I'm also giving horseback riding lessons and training horses now, so I may not update as soon as I'd like to. But I will finish this story, you can count on that! I know how it ends, so I'm inspired to keep it going!_

_Thanks for reading and please review! Thank you!_

_-Shire from CollieandShire_

* * *

_Chapter Eight_

The Long Story

Hogan and LeBeau climbed down the ladder to the tunnel, followed by Kinch, Carter and Newkirk.

"Let's hope that we'll be confined to barracks for at least an hour." Hogan muttered as he stepped from the ladder and into the hallway. "If we timed it right it should take them about two hours to sort everything out."

"More'n likely about _three _hours." Newkirk snickered as he descended on the small group of war heroes, shutting the secret entrance behind him. LeBeau, Carter and Kinch leapt off the ladder as their British mate took the last couple of steps and jumped off. "If even that amount of time. Blimey, the blokes didn't even see it coming."

"We should try that stunt more often." Hogan mused. "They seemed to fall for it pretty easy."

"Well y'know what they say, food always finds a way." Carter shrugged.

"Never heard _that _saying before." LeBeau snorted, glancing at the Sergeant. "_Oi_, where did you hear that?"

"I think it's something my mom used to say when I was a boy."

"Well I've never heard that saying but in this case it makes sense." Kinch commented."Gosh, Klink's face was priceless when we offered to make a whole gourmet breakfast for the camp on account of it being the Third of July, the day before Independence Day holiday."

"And then when LeBeau came rushing in right before breakfast, screaming that the mushrooms in the eggs were actually poisonous!" Carter laughed. "I thought Klink was going to die!"

"Well it did the trick-we're confined to barracks until they figure out how the poisonous mushrooms got mixed in with the nonpoisonous ones." Hogan said, nodding his head. "Good work men."

"Thanks, Colonel." The men piped up, then followed Hogan down the hall.

"So, I have a question." Carter said as they walked through the tunnel towards the 'guest' room they'd added on recently. "I'm pretty confused about this."

"Big surprise, Carter." Hogan grunted. LeBeau snickered and Newkirk laughed.

Carter ignored the comments and proceeded. "We were alerted last night that the Gestapo was searching for _spies _in Hammelburg, and Newkirk finds an American gal whose friend got arrested by the Gestapo? Why would the Gestapo arrest them unless they thought the two were spies?"

Hogan rolled his eyes. "Gosh I wouldn't know Carter, perhaps because they're American and they have no business in Nazi Germany?"

"Oh, that's…true."

"Sometimes Carter, you scare me." LeBeau muttered, glancing at the American.

* * *

Emma brought her head up at the sound of the men, and stood up from the chair. She began to wring her hands nervously, her mind still not made up about what she was going to say. _Should I tell them what I told Faith or what really happened? _She struggled within herself, wondering which way would be the best to go. She knew if she told them what she told Faith they'd get to work right away to get them out of Germany, but if she told them the truth…who knew what their course of action would be then.

Emma didn't have any more time to think about it as Colonel Hogan walked into the room. "Emma, I'd like you to meet my men." Hogan said, gesturing to the four men who followed him into the room. "Sergeant Kinch," Kinch tipped his hat, "Sergeant Carter," Carter nodded, "and of course you already met Corporal LeBeau and Corporal Newkirk."

"Pleased to meet you all." Emma said, a little shyly, shaking each man's hand. It felt a little awkward to her to be the only girl here, but she knew that wouldn't be for long once the men rescued Faith. _And will I be glad to have her around!_

"Now Emma, why don't you tell us how you got into Germany?" Hogan prodded, finding a chair and sitting down. The rest of his men followed suit, and Emma sat on the edge of the bed she'd slept on.

"I should make this clear first, you're probably not going to believe this." Emma warned, her heart racing rapidly as she attempted to calm herself. How do you explain something this big?

"Well, most people don't believe we've got a whole operation going under a prison camp." Carter chuckled.

"Well, you see…" Emma began, hesitating as she glanced at Hogan. Hogan looked a little impatient, but he didn't say anything. "It started when I was at home. I live in Pendleton, Oregon. In 2013."

_That _got everyone's attention. "What do you mean, 2013?" Hogan exclaimed. "That's-"

Kinch interrupted, having already figured out the math. "That's exactly seventy years from now!"

"Perhaps she meant an address." Newkirk suggested.

"No, I didn't." Emma smiled weakly. "I meant exactly what I said. I'm from Pendleton Oregon, during the year 2013. I'm _from the future._" The five main heroes stared at her, their doubts apparent in their glances towards each other. "I told you, you wouldn't believe it." Emma mumbled.

"Okay, let's humor this thought for a minute." Hogan said, shaking his head and lifting his hat to scratch his head. He placed the cap back on his brown hair and took in a deep breath. "If you're from the future, and I would presume your friend is, too, how did you get here and why did you come to this particular time?"

"I do have an explanation for that. But I'll have to do some explaining first." Emma told him. "You see, Faith and I hadn't met until last week. Well, at least not in person. We're writers, we write stories, and we met through a writing website."

"What kind of stories?" Carter asked.

"Carter, that's beside the point." LeBeau snapped.

Emma continued. "Faith and I have been friends for a year and we sometimes work on stories together, sending each other clips and stuff over the computer…which is kind of like a telegraph machine and typewriter put together. You type up the words on the typewriter and then send it to whoever you want, you can even put in pictures and movies with it."

"Uhmhmm…" Hogan contemplated, thinking this over. "Interesting. But that doesn't explain how you got here."

"I'm getting to that." She answered. "Faith and I were on one of those machines, computers, and were sending each other messages. At my house in Oregon we were having a huge thunderstorm, and just as I was sending a message to Faith a bolt of lightning struck the house. The next instant we found ourselves in Kursk, Russia, and we were together." Emma bit her lower lip, glad to have that part over but her conscience bothering her. _You should probably tell them, Emma. _Her conscience told her. _No! I promised I would never tell! _Emma shove the thoughts out of her mind and concentrated instead on Hogan and the others reaction.

The men of Stalag 13 chewed on what she told them, thinking over the possibilities. "So you're saying m'girl," Newkirk mused, "that the electricity in the lightnin' sent ya back in time to Russia? Then 'ow did ya get from Russia to Germany?"

"Why didn't you stay in Russia? The Russians are our allies." Hogan voiced, a little suspiciously but taking the story surprisingly well.

"Well," Emma smiled a little, "Let's just say that didn't last very long. We met up with some Russian soldiers who were rather suspicious of two American girls randomly showing up. I think they thought we were German spies at first, but once we convinced them we weren't they brought us to meet their Colonel." Emma frowned. "His name was Andrew Roskoldikov, and he was suspicious from the beginning about us. We convinced him we were Americans, but he didn't like us from the start. He did, however, let us stay in one of the rooms in their headquarters, and we stayed there for three days. Until I did something kind of stupid." Emma's face lit up as she realized she still had the mp3, and pulled it out of the skirt pocket she'd transferred it to when she and Faith had borrowed those clothes. "You see this?"

The five men glanced at it, not bothering to hide their curiosity. "What is it?" Hogan asked. "That looks kind of like a bomb."

"That's what Roskoldikov thought it was." Emma agreed. "And I was messing around with it when he walked in to our room. You see, this is actually a music device." To prove this, Emma turned on the mp3 and turned up the volume. _Upside Down _played across the set of mini headphones, and the men's eyes widened.

"What do you know, it really works." LeBeau muttered.

"Gosh, wouldn't that be swell to have one of those? It would be like having a mini record player in your pocket that you could take with you everywhere!" Carter exclaimed.

"That's what the point of it is." Emma explained. She continued on with the story. "Roskoldikov of course had no idea what it was and snatched it from us, thinking it was some kind of explosive. But once he figured out it wasn't…" Emma thought about this. "I have no idea how he knew, but he told us he thought we were from the future." She said slowly. "Of course that sent us into a panic, and as soon as we could we took off and ran away. He had some men chase after us, but fortunately we were able to squeeze through a tight fence and find an alleyway in Kursk to hide in. Why the men didn't shoot, we're not sure. But it was obvious to us we couldn't stay in Russia anymore-the Russians would either kill us or do something along those lines."

"So how did you get out?" Hogan inquired, shifting his weight in the chair and leaning back.

"We snuck into the German owned part of Russia. We dressed like Russian peasants and pretended we were on our way to go work in the fields, and the German's didn't bother us. Of course we wanted to get as far away from Russia as we could, so we bought a train ticket to what we thought was Czech Repuli-err, Czechoslovakia." Emma grinned sheepishly at this. "What we didn't know was that the train went through Germany first, and then down to Czechoslovakia. And, well, we accidentally got off in what turned out to be Hammelburg, Germany."

"Lucky you came when you did!" Carter whistled. "We were just getting ready to blow up the train depot."

"That doesn't surprise me." Emma laughed. "You guys are always pulling stunts like that."

Hogan cocked his head and studied her. "And you know that because?"

Emma caught herself. "Because I'm from the future." She offered. No need to confuse them about TV, she was already confusing them enough.

"Uhmhm. So after all that travel you landed in Hammelburg and were able to attract the attention of the Gestapo?"

"I pulled off another foolish stunt." Emma confessed. "I tried to ask a traffic director directions _out_ of Germany and discovered I am not as good at German as I thought."

"And so you got chased down, the Gestapo caught your friend and almost got you but Newkirk stepped in?" Hogan finished.

"Basically. There were a couple other incidents but none of them were really important."

Hogan glanced at his men, who sat in silence as they thought it over. Emma looked from one to another nervously; knowing what she'd told them was about as believable as an elephant riding a horse to visit his friend the whale.

"That's quite a story you've got there, Emma." Hogan said at last, resettling himself in his chair. "I'm having a little trouble believing it."

"Understandable."

"If you're from the future as you say you are, then you obviously can tell us who wins the war."

Emma sucked in a breath. "Yes, I know who wins the war, but I'm not sure if that would be wise to tell you."

"Do we look like we're going to tell anyone? We don't exactly want our allies in England to think we're nuts." Hogan said, grinning.

"Well in that case, the Allies win." Emma told him.

"Well we all figured that much, there's no way these Germans could win anything!" Kinch exclaimed.

"Kinch is right, that was a pretty easy question." Hogan muttered. He looked up at the ceiling, his brow furrowed as he thought.

Emma thought hard too, wondering what she could say that would convince them. Her mind kept wandering back to when she'd been in Russia, and the city name _Kursk _kept ringing through her head. _Why is that stuck in my head? _She growled. _I should be thinking of something to tell them to prove to them I'm not making thi-_

"I've got it." Emma snapped her fingers, causing all of them to glance up at her. "What is today?"

"The third of July. Tomorrow is Independence Day." Carter told her.

"The Battle of Kursk starts on the fifth." Emma stated. She grinned. "I know what I can tell you to make you believe me."

* * *

_What can Emma tell them that would make them believe her? And when are they going to save Faith? Hopefully soon!_

_So I will update again when I get the chance. I'm the assistant instructor at a riding stable right now (and we have over fifty kids riding there!) and I also am training two horses right now, with a third one coming up soon and I'm riding my horse in a parade. So I'm a little busy. Hope that helps y'all to understand when I don't update. ;)_

_Thanks for reading! Leave me a review please!_

_-Shire_


	9. Battle Plans and Escape Plans

_Well I'm back! I won't be updating for a while because this weekend *happy dance* is the parade I've been preparing for since January! So pray that my horse won't freak out and that all the other horses do well-there haven't been horses in this parade for thirty-five years, so it's an honor we've been invited. :)_

_Thank you ShadowBrook17, esinger, Mauroroa, Wonderland-fae and RowdyClara for reviewing! Wow, you guys are so awesome it's amazing! :D  
_

_Also, thank you Maurora for favoriting as well as attydi! You two are awesome too! :D_

_And thanks to Wonderland-fae for following, you are awesome as well! :D_

_Onto the next chapter!_

_-Shire from CollieandShire_

* * *

_Chapter Nine_

Battle Plans and Escape Plans

"Because of extensive research I had to do on World War II battles for my oral reports, I have had plenty of time to learn about the Battle of Kursk." Emma explained, her eyes gleaming as she rubbed her hands together in excitement. "You see, in two days the Germans are going to make an attempt to encircle the Red Army around Kursk by coming in from the Southern and Northern borders of the Eastern Front."

"That's old news, we already knew about that." Hogan told her. "The British informed us of that several months ago, and the Russians have been preparing since."

"Ah, but you don't know what direction the battle will go." Emma reminded him. Hogan considered this, and then nodded his head.

"Alright then, who's going to win?"

"It won't be decided until August, but the Russians will win the battle. The German troops will lose tons of their new Tiger tanks, but the real reason they lose is because they were called out of the battle. With the winning of The Battle of Kursk the Russians will began their march towards Berlin. And the reason _why _the Germans were called out of the battle was because your troops attacked Italy and they were called to defend that border."

"How did you know about the planned Italian invasion?" Carter sputtered.

"I just told you, I know about these things because I'm from the _future._" Emma sighed, crossed her arms and glared at Carter. "It's not that hard to get, Carter."

At this LeBeau and Newkirk burst out into laughter, Newkirk slapping his knee.

"Blimey, she's got Carter's brilliance down already!" Newkirk roared.

"Alright, knock it off." Hogan commanded. LeBeau and Newkirk did their best, though a couple of snickers they let loose now and then.

"I have come to the conclusion that either you're the biggest liar I've ever met, or this is actually true." Hogan told her. "Considering just how much information you already know about I'm beginning to believe the impossible might just be true."

"You know what Sherlock Holmes said." Emma grinned. "When you eliminated the possible and all that's left is the impossible, the impossible must be the answer."

"I don't think that's exactly how the quote went." Kinch commented, smiling.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You get the basic idea."

"Well men, what do you think?" Hogan asked, turning to his four trusted companions. "I would appreciate your opinion on this."

"I think it's crazy. But as crazy as it sounds, it seems true." Newkirk commented, glancing at Emma. "It would certainly explain 'ow you and your friend managed to get into this much trouble."

"I agree with Newkirk." Carter declared. "How else would she know about the planned Italian invasion?"

"Unless of course you're a spy, like the Germans seem to think you are." Hogan teased. Emma shot him an annoyed look, to which he responded with that cocky grin of his.

"Well, I'm with the others." LeBeau announced. "Though I think this is the craziest thing I've ever heard, considering how much you know either you're the youngest spy in the German army or what you're saying is true."

"Three yes votes." Hogan turned to Kinch. "Well, Kinch?"

Kinch bit his lower lip thoughtfully. "It's amazing, to say the least." He said at last. "It's really quite something. But I'm with the others. The only way she could have known about this is if she's a spy, which I doubt, or if she really and truly is from the future."

"Well, I guess that settles it." Hogan stated, turning to Emma. "That's quite an impressive story you've got there, Emma."

"What's it like in the future?" Carter inquired. "Do you have flying automobiles?"

"Naw." Emma waved it off. "We've just got some more improved cars. Actually the future isn't all that impressive. Sure, we've got a lot of cool gadgets and stuff, but…" Emma thought about her life and how it compared to these men. How unimportant and childish her life seemed compared to Hogan and the others, who risked their life every day to help others. "In all reality, the future is a real let down." Emma sighed.

"'ow so?" Newkirk asked.

"We have so many things that we've been blessed with, and we take everything for granted. There's no moral in my time, no one seems to have any conviction. It's really sad."

That brought a wave of silence as they pondered the meaning of these words. "Not much conviction going around in this country either." LeBeau murmured. "As I'm sure you know."

Emma nodded. Oh, she knew alright. And the worst part was yet to be discovered by the allies. Those horrid concentration camps.

"Okay, we've discussed part one, now let's move onto part two." Hogan announced, breaking the awkward silence. "Saving Emma's friend."

"Got any of your brilliant ideas, Governour?" Newkirk asked, his face breaking into a wide grin.

Hogan leaned back in his chair, all eyes on him. That grin of his began to creep onto his face as he contemplated his newest scheme. "I think the Gestapo is in for a visit from a General."

* * *

Faith's head nodded as she drooped over, then she jerked it up as the guard struck the door with a crowbar. Faith groaned, and glared at her guard. He returned the look with one of equal fierceness, and continued to pace in front of her confinements.

It had to be almost afternoon, and Faith was exhausted. _Brilliant torture methods, Colonel Fischer. _She growled to herself. Not letting her get sleep was probably one of the best ways to get to her. But even if she was willing to give information, she had no idea where Emma was anyways. _And I would NEVER betray my friend! _No, she would never do it. She wouldn't give them a single drop of information to go by. Even if they had to kill her, they'd never get anything out of her!

The thought of death sent an uncontrollable chill down her back, and she shivered. _Oh, I don't want to die! _Who did? The very thought of it made her want to vomit, but she forced back such gruesome thoughts and instead began to survey the cell once more. There had to be a way out of there, she just wasn't looking hard enough. But as she played her eyes over the cell her heart sank once more. She had looked and looked and _looked. _Nothing. The room was as solid as could be. _They sure built this thing in mind of escapes. _Duh. Of course they did!

Faith's thoughts wondered over to Emma. Where was she right now? What was she doing? Perhaps she'd found someone from the Resistance to help her out. _Would she leave Germany without me? _Faith wondered. She shook the thought out of her head, but it still nagged there. _You should be happy if she gets out! _Faith scolded herself. A yawn came over her, and she put her hand up to her mouth.

"Nein sleep, Fraulein!" the guard barked in strained English, poking his head around the corner of the door and glaring at her.

"I'd love to see you stop me." Faith muttered.

"_Vhat!_" he snapped, his blue eyes flashing.

"Nothing." Faith growled. She glanced at the guard. "You know, you're the epitome of a Nazi. Blonde hair, blue eyes, heavy German accent."

At this the guard smiled and clicked his heels. "_Danke_." He beamed. "_Vater_ vould be pleased to hear zat."

Faith considered telling him it wasn't a compliment, and then decided a different tactic. "How old are you?" she asked. If she couldn't get him to let her sleep by being stubborn, perhaps being nice would soften him up.

"Twenty-one dis Friday." He told her. "I joined za Army three years ago."

"Is anyone else in your family in the army?"

He was about to respond when the hall door open, and he stiffened. Clicking his heels he straightened and saluted, and Faith reasoned someone of higher rank had entered the cell area.

"Corporal!" a voice barked. Faith groaned inwardly. Major Hochstetter. "Vhat are you doing talking to za prisoner?"

Hochstetter appeared in Faith's narrow view from the cell, and he didn't look that happy. _Wonder why he's speaking in English. _No doubt to make sure that Faith heard every word.

The Corporal uttered something in German, in an attempt to plead his case. Hochstetter snapped something in German, and the Corporal saluted. Then went back to pacing the hall.

"Vell, _Fraulein._" Hochstetter turned towards Faith, his eyes proving he was as tired as she was but attempting to keep a soldier's stance. "I trust zat Corporal Han ist making sure you don't get one bit of sleep, _ja_?"

"Do I look like I'm asleep?" Faith countered, annoyed. Why did these Germans have to drag everything out so?

Hochstetter narrowed his eyes and adjusted his black cap, the skull of the Gestapo glinting evilly. "You won't be so sassy when za Colonel deals with you tonight. He's getting his rest so he'll be ready for tonight's interrogation."

"Aww, you don't get to get the day off Major? After your long night?" Faith teased. She was surprised at how bold she was being, but maintained an innocent look. _If someone told me I would sass a Nazi Major I'd laugh at them. _Then again, no one would ever tell her that because Nazi Majors didn't exist in 2013.

Major Hochstetter practically growled, much to Faith's amusement. He didn't say anything for a minute, just stood there with that horrid scowl on his face. "Ve vill break your vill, _Fraulein._" He hissed, his eyes blazing. Faith shifted her weight uncomfortably on the bed she was sitting on. "And vhen ve do you'll vish you'd never been born."

With that, Hochstetter turned around and stomped away, the door slamming behind him. Faith sat there, rigid, as she took in a deep breath.

"You zhouldn't make him so angry, _Fraulein._" The Corporal whispered, edging towards the door and glancing at her. "He meanz vhat he says."

"I know." Faith croaked. "I know."

* * *

_I keep leaving Faith with so many cliffhangers, hopefully RowdyClara doesn't mind that she's in so much trouble. :D (I gave you all the adventure 'cause I thought you'd enjoy it. :D)_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! It makes my day! See you after the parade!_

_-Shire_


	10. General Hoganoff

_Well after nearly a month away, I'm finally back! YAY! :D You would not believe how busy I am...and it's gonna get worse before it gets better. But due to the fact that I hate it when fanfiction writers don't finish their stories I will promise here and now that I will finish this story, so rest assured that it will be finished. :)_

_Thank you Maurora, ShadowBrook17, esinger, 2Lot, The Ginger Midget and RowdyClara for the reviews! :D You all really made my day! :D Honestly I was so happy you all are enjoying this story, it really means a lot to me you take the time to let me know you're liking it. :D So thanks! Hope you like this next chapter!_

_Thank you Navy82, 2Lot and The Ginger Midget for following, you three really inspire me to keep writing, knowing that I have followers who want to read! :D_

_So here's the next chapter and enjoy! :D Thanks for reading! Oh, and I survived that parade I was telling you all about and we did fairly well in it. 'Cept my horse fell out of the trailer and konked his head, so he had such a bad headache I walked him in the parade. :( Such is life. At least we were still in it. :)_

_Alrighty enough talk, go ahead and read! :D_

_-Shire from CollieandShire_

* * *

_Chapter Ten_

General Hoganoff

Faith jerked her head up and realized she'd been allowed to doze off. _Strange, why didn't Han stop me? _That didn't make any sense. She eyed the door, and didn't see the form of the Corporal guarding the door. In fact, she didn't see anyone around. The hall was silent, and Faith realized she was alone. _But why? _

She got up and made her way to the door, pressing her face against it and looking up and down the hallway. There was no one there. _This is really odd. _She thought. It was then that she became aware of shouting. It was faint, but growing louder and louder by the minute.

Faith strained her ears to hear and caught a slew of German. It didn't sound like a Gestapo-Prisoner confrontation either; it sounded like a superior ordering someone around.

Faith noted that the small window near the end of the hall was dark, and figured it was past nine at night. _Another interrogation with the Colonel should be in conference soon. _She cringed.

* * *

Carter stood rigid like a post, his blue eyes darting from each officer as he stood next to his superior, Colonel Hogan. Hogan had his hands on his hips, a pair of black gloves in his right hand as he stared down his opponent. But instead of his usual American pilot's uniform, on Hogan tonight was a sleek black Gestapo General outfit. And instead of the usual POW prisoners there were Gestapo officers _everywhere. _And who should Hogan be yelling at but Major Hochstetter himself, who fortunately didn't realize that the General in front of him was Klink's senior prisoner of war officer at Stalag Thirteen.

Carter was dressed in the uniform of a Gestapo Sergeant, his hands behind his back as he concentrated on keeping himself in check. One ounce of nervousness could set this operation off like a bomb. The Gestapo was trained to catch any signs of fear, and when they did they were on you like a German shepherd on its prey. Sometimes Carter wondered how he let himself get talked into being part of Colonel Hogan's underground operation. Though he was always teased for being dumb and stupid, he really wasn't that way. He was slow, yes, but that wasn't his fault. In reality he was a fairly thoughtful person. He liked to think about things, and when he hadn't had a chance to think about something he usually ended up sounding stupid.

Carter shook his thoughts out of his head and regained attention on Hogan, who was slamming his gloves against his hand.

"Vhat do you mean, you don't _have my confirmation papers_!" Hogan roared. Hochstetter was searching through a stack of papers frantically, skimming over the headlines and shaking his head.

"I am telling you zey are not here, _mein_ General." Hochstetter managed, glancing up at Hogan with a look of dread. "I cannot hand over za American _Fraulein _without za proper papers."

"Papers, _papers!_" Hogan screamed, slamming his fists down on the desk. Hochstetter stepped back, his eyes wide. "Aren't my credentials enough? How dare you defy your senior officer!"

"It ist not zat, _mein _Herr." Hochstetter croaked, shuffling the papers and laying them down neatly. The seven other Gestapo men under Hochstetter were doing their best not to snicker. It was funny to them to see their superior officer acting in such a manner. "I have za highest respect for a man of your position, but vithout za papers orders are not to hand over such an important American spy to anyone."

Hogan sucked in a breath with his teeth, clenching his fists and then crossing his arms. "Sergeant!" he barked, turning to Carter. Carter clicked his heels and did the German nod. "I want this man Court Marshaled, shot and sent to the Russian front! In that order, too! Write it down _now_!"

Carter whipped out a pen and scribbled down what Hogan said, pretending to be concentrating hard on his task.

"No, vait, _mein _Herr!" Hochstetter said desperately, coming from around the desk and putting his hands up in desperation. "Zere is no need for zat! Honest!"

Hogan glanced at Hochstetter and folded his hands behind his back. "Oh, so you've decided to cooperate then? Excellent! Bring me the prisoner immediately!"

Hochstetter's mouth fell open and he stared at Hogan. "Err, zat vasn't vat I was going to-" he started, then seeing the dangerous look in Hogan's eyes quickly added, "Of course! I vill bring her to you immediately!"

Hogan nodded, putting on a pleased smile. "Good choice, Major. I'll be sure to mention it when I return to Berlin."

That inspired Hochstetter to move things forward faster, and he gestured for a Corporal. "Go bring za prisoner out. Za General is in charge of her now." He ordered. The Corporal saluted and headed out the room.

* * *

Emma sighed and stared at her watch.

"Worrying isn't going to make it better." LeBeau told her. She glanced at the Frenchman and smile faintly.

"I know, but I can't help it." She explained. "I just hope everything goes alright."

LeBeau nodded, and pushed a bowl of soup towards the girl. "Here, eat this. It'll make you feel better."

Emma eyed the soup, and suspiciously wondered what LeBeau had put into it. Due to his French ancestry she could safely bet there were some strange foods in there that she would _never _eat if she could help it. But considering it would be rude to tell him that she wasn't interested in eating French food, she went ahead and spooned a bite into her mouth. To her surprise it tasted just fine, even good!

"This is pretty good, LeBeau." She told him, taking another bite. "It tastes like my _La Madre's _Ellen Soup."

"Ellen soup?" LeBeau echoed, furrowing his brow and contemplating this. "I have never heard of that before."

Emma couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. "Ellen soup is a recipe a friend of ours gave us." she explained between laughs. "Her name was Ellen and we didn't know what the soup was called, so we just called it Ellen soup!"

LeBeau joined in with her laughter, bringing Newkirk to the door. "Blimey, what's so funny?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

"This tastes like Ellen soup." Emma told him, bringing on another wave of laughter from LeBeau.

Newkirk didn't bother showing he didn't get it. "And that is?"

"It's a recipe a friend gave us a long time ago, and since we didn't know what it was called we called it after her, Ellen soup."

Newkirk stared blankly at Emma, and shook his head. "And that's funny because?"

"Because there's no such thing as Ellen soup!" LeBeau roared, slapping his knee. "Don't you get it?"

"No." Newkirk entered the room fully, sitting down next to LeBeau. "But don't mind me, I never got your French jokes."

LeBeau glared at him, and Emma giggled. "I have a friend, LeBeau, who named her German Shepherd after you." She informed the Frenchman, his death look towards the Brit reminding her of what Sara had told her.

LeBeau whirled his attention back to Emma. "She named her dog after me!" he exclaimed. "Should I be offended?"

"Naw, it was a real nice dog." Emma thought about this for a second. "Actually it wasn't even real, it was off of some video game she got. Anyways he was more like her imaginary dog and he was her favorite."

"You should be 'onored, LeBeau!" Newkirk crowed, slapping LeBeau on the back. "An American named 'er imaginary dog off of you!"

LeBeau shook his head. "Crazy Americans." He muttered. Emma smiled, then sobered up as her mind returned to what was happening right now. _Dear God, please let them get Faith out alive!_

* * *

When the door to the hallway opened, Faith began to shake uncontrollably. It was the appointed time. Time for another interrogation with Colonel Fischer.

Corporal Han came to the door and unlocked it, glancing back towards where he'd come from. "Come, ve must go." He told her. His eyes proved he was nervous, and Faith swallowed down her own fear. _The Colonel must be very angry tonight. _She shuddered.

Han grabbed her by the arm and led her out of the cell and down the hall. Faith did her best to keep herself under control, but fear gripped her heart like icy fingers. She stumbled, and Han jerked her along. "We can't have any of zat." He muttered, opening the door and leading her out. "Vhat vould za General think?" Faith couldn't help it, she stopped in her tracks. _The General! _Han glared at her and pulled her forward. "Acting zat vay ist not going to help either of us."

"Why does a General want to see me?" Faith whimpered as Han unlocked a second door. _They take serious prisoner precautions here. _She couldn't help think as he pushed the second door open and led her to a third closed door.

"I don't know." Was all Han said. He stuck the key into the third door and unlocked it, and then pushed Faith into the room where she was certain doom awaited her.

One look at the General nearly caused Faith to collapse as she realized who this _General_ was. Colonel Robert Hogan.

* * *

_FINALLY Hogan and Carter are in the process of saving Faith! If I do say so myself it's about time. ;) (And I'm the writer...shesh)  
_

_:D Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Reviews inspire my fingers to fly! :D_

_See you all at the next chapter!_

_-Shire_


	11. Reunited

_And look who's back! :D *Lots of clapping* that's right, I'm back with another chapter!_

_Okay, so maybe you didn't miss me that much, but still. It's been a while. :) I have been SO busy with my life, from bucking hay to training horses to spending time with my family, I rarely have time to sit down and write in my stories. But when I do I try to write as fast as I can! So here's another chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy it! But first..._

_Thank you The Ginger Midget, RowdyClara, Abracadebra, ShadowBrook17 and Allied Hero for the reviews! You all are the best and you really inspired me! Special thanks to Allied Hero for your review, you really got my attention today and I remembered, "Oh yeah, I should be writing in the story!" So I did. :D_

_Thank you StarlightSilvers for favoriting, I'm so glad you're enjoying it and that you took time to favorite! :D_

_So here is the next chapter, enjoy, and I only have five more chapters to write and then I'm done with the story! :D It will be finished!_

_-Shire from CollieandShire_

* * *

_Chapter Eleven_

Reunited

Just like Emma predicted, one look at Hogan and the young lady nearly collapsed. The dark haired girl recognized him instantly, unlike Major Hochstetter. _Smart kid. _

"Here ist za _Fraulein_, General." Hochstetter announced, grabbing the short girl and shoving her towards Hogan. Hogan caught her in his arms and pretending to shove her back in disgust, though he did so gently. "She is a trouble maker, I'll tell you zat."

"Name!" Hogan barked, crossing his arms and glaring at her. The girl's wild eyes glanced from Hogan to Carter, her eyes having that unmistakable look of recognition. "I said vhat ist your name!" Hogan shouted, stepping towards her threateningly. She stepped back in fear, and Hogan felt a little bad. He wondered if he was really scaring her or if she was just playing along with the act.

"Faith Bennett." She stammered.

"You're coming along vith us!" Hogan barked, motioning for Carter to grab her. Carter stepped forward and took her by the arm, though Hogan noted how gentle he was about it. Glancing at the Gestapo officers, he nodded his head and clicked his heels. "Many thanks. I'll be sure to mention this division when I file my report to Berlin."

"_Danke, _General." Hochstetter said, saluting. "_Heil Hitler!_"

"_Ja, ja, Heil Hitler._" Hogan saluted, then turned and gestured for Carter to lead the way out the door and to Klink's staff car, which they had 'borrowed' again for the night.

Carter, still having to play the part of evil Nazi Gestapo Sergeant, opened the door to the car and half heartedly shoved Faith into the back seat. Hogan got in after her, and Carter got in front to drive.

As soon as he was in the car Hogan turned to Faith and extended his hand. "Colonel Hogan." He said simply.

Faith took his hand and shook it weakly. "Faith Bennett, but you already knew that."

"Sorry we pushed you around a bit, we had to give the effect we were what we were pretending to be."

Faith nodded. "I understand, sir." She glanced at Carter and then back at Hogan. "I'm guessing that Emma found you?"

"Yeah." Hogan nodded. "Corporal Newkirk, one of my men, grabbed her before she ran out to you when the Gestapo surrounded you. Sorry it took us until now to rescue you-we had to make sure Emma was the real deal and all."

Faith nodded again, not bothering to answer. She was shaking, and her hands trembled.

"It's alright, Faith." Hogan said in a gentle manner, catching the girl's eye. A stray tear had fallen from her face, and Hogan brushed it off her cheek with his hand. "You're safe now."

"Thank you." Faith managed. "Thank you."

* * *

Emma sat listening to Newkirk, her mind wandering to many other things than what he was saying. Not that what he had to say was boring, quite the opposite actually. She just couldn't keep her mind on him when she was thinking of Faith.

Newkirk sensed Emma wasn't really listening, and faltered in his story. He was telling about how he'd learned archery, but decided he wasn't helping things at all. It was obvious his plan of keeping the young lady distracted wasn't really working.

"'Ey, Emma." He said softly, catching her attention. "Don't worry about it, alright? Worryin' never 'elped anyone."

Emma sighed and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know." She mumbled. "But I can't help it. What if something goes wrong? What if someone catches Hogan and Carter? What then?"

Newkirk patted Emma on the shoulder. "We've done many a mission like this one and come out just fine, m'girl. It will work out, you'll see."

The sound of the 'tree trunk entrance' being opened caught both of them off guard, and they leapt up from where they were sitting.

Newkirk gestured Emma to follow him and they raced down the tunnel towards the sound, both hoping to find one more person than had left.

* * *

Faith took Hogan's hand and let him help her off the ladder. She surveyed the underground room and smiled to herself, remembering how many times she'd seen it in all the shows.

"Colonel, you're back!" Faith turned to see LeBeau trotting towards them from the radio room, a wide grin on his face. "_Oi_, I was getting a little worried, you hadn't shown up yet!"

"Hochstetter put up a good fight." Hogan stated. "But we managed." To prove his point, he gestured towards Faith.

"Boy, did he ever!" Carter exclaimed. "I was afraid we'd never get out of there, from the way he was acting!"

"Gestapo." LeBeau grunted. "A bunch of pigs, they are!"

The sound of more people approaching caught their ears, and they turned to see Newkirk coming into the room, followed by-

"Emma!" Faith cried out.

"Faith!" Emma raced over and engulfed her friend in a big hug, which Faith returned. "Oh Faith, I'm so sorry. I am so sorry!"

Faith didn't say anything, she just let the fears of the last couple of days lose. Emma began to cry, too, and they held each other tightly.

Hogan gestured to LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk, and they quietly left the scene and the two girls to themselves.

* * *

It was about half an hour later that Hogan made his way back into the tunnel and towards the guest room they'd built.

Upon entering the room he found the two girls sitting on the bed and laughing about something. He was relieved they weren't crying, and noted they'd had quite the mood swing. If he had to pick one thing on his tiny list of what he didn't like about girls, he'd put crying on the top. He really didn't like seeing women crying, it disturbed him.

"Glad to see you two are doing fine." He greeted.

Faith and Emma looked up, both smiling. "She was tellin' me about how you and Carter got her out of headquarters." Emma explained, a small grin on her face.

"I don't remember it being that funny." Hogan commented.

Faith also grinned. "It wasn't then, but now it is."

Hogan decided not to press the matter anymore, and switched the subject. "So, I have a question for you two." he said, pulling up a spare chair and sitting down, facing them. "Now that we've rescued both of you, how in the world are we going to get you out of Germany and back to your homes?"

From the looks on their faces he could tell they hadn't figured out a good answer for that, and he sighed.

"I wouldn't be too worried about it." Emma offered. Hogan gave her a look.

"And why not?" he asked.

"I just wouldn't be, that's all." The young lady said with a shrug.

Faith was puzzled also. "But Emma, he's got a point. We have no idea how to get back to our time period!"

"We'll figure something out." Emma assured her. "I know it."

At this Hogan smiled. "You're pretty set and sure on that, aren't you?"

Emma faced the Colonel squarely and nodded, her eyes showing no fear or reservations over the matter. "I am positive everything will work out alright, as long as we don't die."

Faith laughed. "I'm not planning on dying, Emma, if you're not." She teased her friend.

"Okay, back to the subject girls. If Emma is so sure you'll get back home, then I suppose the only thing left is to get you _out _of Germany." Hogan mused, leaning back in his chair. "There are three guys in town right now that I think could help us out with that. They go by the code names of the Hare, the Grizzly and the Fox."

At this both Emma's and Faith's faces lit up. "We know who those people are!" Emma burst out. "They're from the stories!"

Hogan cocked his head. "What stories?"

"Uhh, perhaps we shouldn't tell too much of what we know, otherwise we might change the storyline, Emma." Faith suggested.

"True." Emma agreed sheepishly, glancing back at Faith. She turned her gaze towards Hogan once more. "She's got a point there, we probably shouldn't tell too much of what we know about this time period, in case we change history."

"Understandable." Hogan said with a nod. "I agree. Anyways, I'll have Kinch make contact with the three Resistance men and see if they can get you out of Germany by tomorrow night. No doubt the Gestapo is on a rampage looking for you two."

* * *

"You _what_?" Colonel Fischer growled, his blue eyes flashing as he stared down the short Major Hochstetter. Hochstetter practically whimpered.

"The General gave us no choice, _mein herr, _we had to give the prizoner up to him if we vanted to keep our pozitions!" Hochstetter defended.

"And he gave you no _papers, _no _proof of identity, _no _nothing_ and you _ztill _let him walk right out of the Gestapo headquarters with one of the most important prisoners we have right now? I knew you were a fool Hochstetter, but I hadn't realized how inefficient your tiny mind was until now." Colonel Fischer was practically seething, and Hochstetter knew he was in big trouble.

"We'll find them _mein Oberst._ I swear upon my life that ve'll find them!" Hochstetter proclaimed, saluting Fischer in a last attempt to save his neck.

Fischer stared long and hard at the Major, considering this proclamation. "You will find them." He said decisively, glancing up at the ceiling. He turned and looked Hochstetter straight in the eye. "And if you don't, Major, you'll find Russian terrain is not easy on fat German officers. Do I make myself clear?"

Hochstetter nodded. Oh, he made himself clear. _Very clear._

* * *

Fischer did the Heil Hitler salute and walked out of the building, his eyes blazing as he contemplated the last couple hours. A Gestapo General with no papers to prove his orders waltzed in and stole away his American spy. One thing he was certain of, this man had to be an enemy of the third Reich. But who could be smart enough to pull off a move like that? _No doubt a Russian spy. _He'd heard the Russians wanted the two American spies badly, but he hadn't figured they'd be brave enough to walk right into Nazi Germany and swoop right into the picture to steal one of them away from him. _What secret do these girls carry that's so important to the Allies? _

He needed to call reinforcements-they _had _to scout the area and find these girls and pry their secrets out of them.

* * *

_Those Germans are getting desperate, aren't they? I don't know about you but I sure don't hope they catch up with the girls. I'm so glad Hogan and Carter saved Faith! (Yes RowdyClara, you are safe now! Horray!) :D_

_Well, see you at the next chapter when I post it soon! Until then, bye! :D_

_-Shire_


End file.
